Nobody Compares
by Crazy Mofo Hutcherson
Summary: Como por arte de magia conoces a alguien que te cambia la vida, que te hace mejor y que además conoce todo el mundo. One Direction. De repente te conviertes en la directioner con más suerte del mundo..
1. Chapter 1

Hoy no es mi mejor día, estoy bastante triste, dentro de horas empieza el concierto de One Direction en Madrid, pero al contrario que a muchas directioners, yo hoy no podré cumplir misueño al igual que muchas otras.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo, para no pensar en que no iré, que no podré cumplir tu sueño.

Me puse tu camiseta de "Future Mrs. Horan", la pulsera rosa que me compré en la tienda De One Direction, unos vaqueros y unas vans negras. Me pinté ligeramente la raya de abajo y salí a la calle.

Era pronto, quizás la de la tarde, una tarde soleada en Madrid, hacía bastante calor. Decidí que andaría por el centro, para ver el ambiente antes del concierto.

En un cruce, una bici separo a mi lado, no le dí mucha importancia, pero él chico que iba en ella se bajó para preguntarme:

-Hi!, I want to know how to go to ... –Se quedó parado mirando mi camiseta - It says "future Mrs. Horan", right?

-Yes –me puse muy nerviosa cuando dijo eso.

-Please, follow me, I'll show you something

-Vale.

Agarró su bicicleta y te llevó hasta un bar que había por ahí cerca. Cuando entrasteis te llevo a la última mesa de la cafetería. Seguía sin saber quién era y eso era algo que me inquietaba.

-But, I want to know something…

-Yeah, what you want to know? –me preguntó, no le veía los ojos, porque llevaba las gafas y la gorra.

-I want to know who are you? And if you know to speak Spanish…

-Yeah, I speak some Spanish, but I´m from Ireland…

_**Bueno, este es un nuevo fic! No me matéis si no actualizo de los otros pero no tengo tiempo y quería subir este, que me hace mucha ilusión y bueno, pues espero subir más de este.**_

_**Sé que tiene partes en inglés y tal, pero quería hacerlo más real. **_

_**Cualquier cosa, podéis mandar un review con vuestra opinión e ideas, me gustaría saber que pondríais y que no **___

_**Un beso!**_

_**Cualquier cosa buscarme en twitter: pauliitaS_99**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Yeah, I speak some Spanish, but I´m from Ireland…

-Oh it´s really good! Hahahaha

-What is your name?

-My name is Paula, and you?

-Ok, I say my name but please, don´t scream, ok?

-Wow, are you famous?

Entonces se quitó la gafas, y pude ver quién era, no sabía como no había podido darme cuenta antes de que era él, era Niall.

-Yes, I´m Niall from One Direction, un placer conocerte.

-Oh my god –dije susurrando y tapandome la cara con las manos, no me lo podía creer, era el –and, what are you doing here? This night you´ve got the concert

-I need some time to prepare myself – rió –and you, what are you doing here? You do not have tickets?

-No, it´s so bad, but I can´t see you tonight

-Oh, no, you must go, you do not deserve to stay out (no mereces quedarte fuera). Any directioner deserves it, but we cannot invite all. I invite you, now, you follow me, we´ll go to the hotel and you´ll go with me to the backstage…

Le seguí, iba completamente tapado, era difícil reconocerlo, iba hablando conmigo como si me conociese de toda la vida, me contó muchas cosas de One Direction y los chicos, estaba nerviosa y el notaba, de vez en cuando me abrazaba y me decía "tranquila, disfruta que no todos los días estas con tu ídolo".

_**(A partir de ahora, ya no escribiré en inglés cuando hablen los chicos, escribiré directamente en español, lo del inglés era para hacer más real cuando se conocieron).**_

Entramos al hotel por la puerta de atrás porque teníamos prisa, teníamos que llegar arriba para que se cambiase de ropa.

Cuando llegamos a la planta de arriba, planta que había alquilado entera, me quedé en shock estaban todos ahí, eran una gran familia, todo era normal se saludaban como si nada, andaban de un lado para otro, y yo no podía para de observarlos, no me podía mover. Baby Lux, que jugaba a pocos pasos de mí, al ver a Niall dejo de jugar y vino a abrazarlo, Niall la cogió y la alzo en el aire y la hizo girar como una avión, a mí al verme, me abrazó, y yo no me lo podía creer, esto no podía estar pasando…

Harry nos vio, y se acercó a Niall, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y le dijo algo al oído en inglés que no conseguí oír, después de saludar a Niall, me dio dos besos y dijo:

-Como ya sabrás, soy Harry de One Direction, y bueno… –Harry siguió hablando pero yo no estaba pensando en él estaba pensando en donde estaba, en que era imposible… – ¿hola? –hacía gestos con las manos para ver si estaba, me di cuenta de que estaba pasando algo todos estaban a mí alrededor tenían cara de estar preocupados – ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? –Dije nerviosa y asustada a la vez.

-Pensábamos que te pasaba algo, no respondías y tenías la mirada en un sitio fijo, no nos respondías, estamos preocupados.

Me puse roja como un tomate, estaban todos así por mi culpa no me merecía estar ahí, de repente me puse a llorar, no podía era una especie de impotencia y sentimiento de culpa el que me invadía, de repente noté unos cálidos brazos sobre mis brazos desnudos, era Niall, se me puso la piel de gallina. De repente escuche como me susurraba:

-No llores, disfruta este momento estas con todos – me giré para ver su cara y cuando lo hice, me sonrió.

-Lo intentaré, bueno, me presentaré, soy Paula, y bueno – mientras hablaba miraba mis manos, estaba nerviosa y no era capaz de mirarles a los ojos – soy una directioner con muchísima suerte.

Todos me sonrieron, se presentaron todos y me trataron muy bien, les dije que me sabía todas las canciones y que iba a clases de baile, me hicieron bailar y les enseñé mis videos de youtube, me hicieron pasar una gran tarde, bromeaban, reían… Media hora antes de tener que prepararse para el concierto me dijeron que iría con ellos al concierto y entonces llamé a mi madre, cuando se lo dije no se lo creyó, Niall tuvo que hablar con ella en Spanglish y tuve que mandarla una foto para que me creyese.

Cuando salimos fuera, fui con Lou Teasdale y Eleanor por la parte de atrás para que nadie me viese, y en muy poco tiempo llegamos al Palacio Vistalegre y pasamos a los camerinos, no me lo podía creer. En el concierto me sentaron en los asientos V.I.P junto con todos, me hice muy amiga de Eleanor con quien estuve hablando y comentando sobre todo, nos caímos muy bien desde el primer momento, fue realmente emocionante. Cuando acabó, estuvieron conmigo bromeando, y hablando, me dijeron que les diera mi WhatsApp y me siguieron en twitter, no me lo podía creer, tenía como amigos a One Direction, me consideraban su amiga, se sacaron un montón de fotos conmigo y no pararon de reír, todos me gastaban bromas y se reían cuando hablaba rápido español y no me entendían o cuando hablaban rápido inglés para que no me enterase o cuando no hablaba bien en inglés o decía algo más.

Estuve con ellos hasta bastante tarde cenamos, y fuimos de fiesta, me sacaban uno años pero aun así me trataban como una más, no querían que me fuese a casa así que como sobraba una habitación en su planta del hotel me la cedieron, Lou, me dejó un poco de ropa que aunque me quedaba grande, valía para la ocasión, cuando me puse el pijama y salí a por una botella de agua cerré mi habitación. Al entrar, alguien de detrás de la puerta me dio con un cojín y empezó una guerra de cojines con los chicos, cuando acabamos se sacaron unas fotos conmigo, me contaron historias de miedo y estuvieron haciendo gracias. Me dieron dos besos y me desearon buenas noches.

Le mandé un WhatsApp a mi madre diciéndola que estaba bien, y dándola las gracias por dejarme dormir allí.

Me quedé un rato viendo vídeos de los chicos, de conciertos, el de hoy había sido espectacular estaba cumpliendo mi sueño, no me lo podía creer. Antes de irme a dormir miré en WhatsApp tenía un montón algunos de ellos eran mis amigos, Sandra, Pablo, Diego… me preguntaban que donde estaba, que si había desaparecido, que no habían sabido de mí en todo el día,los otros eran:

"_**Good night! Thanks to meet you I´ll see you tomorrow you´re a great girl Lots of love xx".- Liam**_

"_**Eleanor and me **__**we send you kisses and we hope you´ve got a good night xx".- Louis**_

"_**Good night pretty, nice to meet you Lots of love xx" .- Harry**_

"_**Gooddd night! Hahahaha you were incredible today lots of love".- Zayn**_

"_**Good night pretty. I was right to speak at the traffic lights Lots and lots of love" .- Niall**_

Les respondí super contenta, dándoles las gracias por todo, a mis amigas las conté que había conocido a One Direction, y que mañana las contaría, me fui a dormir con una inmensa sonrisa.

_**Bueno, nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste hay mucho pero quería contarlo, espero que os guste, dejarme Reviews con lo que penséis, acepto sugerencias **___

_**Besitos ¡!**_

_**Paula **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por fallos en la narración de la historia, os dejo una nueva versión del capítulo 2 :)**_

_**¡Gracias por leerme!**_

-Yeah, I speak some Spanish, but I´m from Ireland…

-Oh it´s really good! Hahahaha

-What is your name?

-My name is Paula, and you?

-Ok, I say my name but please, don´t scream, ok?

-Wow, are you famous?

Entonces se quitó la gafas, y pude ver quién era, no sabía como no había podido darme cuenta antes de que era él, era Niall.

-Yes, I´m Niall from One Direction, un placer conocerte.

-Oh my god –dije susurrando y tapandome la cara con las manos, no me lo podía creer, era el –and, what are you doing here? This night you´ve got the concert

-I need some time to prepare myself – rió –and you, what are you doing here? You do not have tickets?

-No, it´s so bad, but I can´t see you tonight

-Oh, no, you must go, you do not deserve to stay out (no mereces quedarte fuera). Any directioner deserves it, but we cannot invite all. I invite you, now, you follow me, we´ll go to the hotel and you´ll go with me to the backstage…

Le seguí, iba completamente tapado, era difícil reconocerlo, iba hablando conmigo como si me conociese de toda la vida, me contó muchas cosas de One Direction y los chicos, estaba nerviosa y el notaba, de vez en cuando me abrazaba y me decía "tranquila, disfruta que no todos los días estas con tu ídolo".

_**(A partir de ahora, ya no escribiré en inglés cuando hablen los chicos, escribiré directamente en español, lo del inglés era para hacer más real cuando se conocieron).**_

Entramos al hotel por la puerta de atrás porque teníamos prisa, teníamos que llegar arriba para que se cambiase de ropa.

Cuando llegamos a la planta de arriba, planta que había alquilado entera, me quedé en shock estaban todos ahí, eran una gran familia, todo era normal se saludaban como si nada, andaban de un lado para otro, y yo no podía para de observarlos, no me podía mover. Baby Lux, que jugaba a pocos pasos de mí, al ver a Niall dejo de jugar y vino a abrazarlo, Niall la cogió y la alzo en el aire y la hizo girar como una avión, a mí al verme, me abrazó, y yo no me lo podía creer, esto no podía estar pasando…

Harry nos vio, y se acercó a Niall, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y le dijo algo al oído en inglés que no conseguí oír, después de saludar a Niall, me dio dos besos y dijo:

-Como ya sabrás, soy Harry de One Direction, y bueno… –Harry siguió hablando pero yo no estaba pensando en él estaba pensando en donde estaba, en que era imposible… – ¿hola? –hacía gestos con las manos para ver si estaba, me di cuenta de que estaba pasando algo todos estaban a mí alrededor tenían cara de estar preocupados – ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? –Dije nerviosa y asustada a la vez.

-Pensábamos que te pasaba algo, no respondías y tenías la mirada en un sitio fijo, no nos respondías, estamos preocupados.

Me puse roja como un tomate, estaban todos así por mi culpa no me merecía estar ahí, de repente me puse a llorar, no podía era una especie de impotencia y sentimiento de culpa el que me invadía, de repente noté unos cálidos brazos sobre mis brazos desnudos, era Niall, se me puso la piel de gallina. De repente escuche como me susurraba:

-No llores, disfruta este momento estas con todos – me giré para ver su cara y cuando lo hice, me sonrió.

-Lo intentaré, bueno, me presentaré, soy Paula, y bueno – mientras hablaba miraba mis manos, estaba nerviosa y no era capaz de mirarles a los ojos – soy una directioner con muchísima suerte.

Todos me sonrieron y comenzamos a hablar, todos se presentaron. Los chicos me contaron lo contentos que estaban de estar en España y de poder disfrutar de estar con las fans y de pasar aquí unos cuantos días, ellos realmente tenían ganas de volver al lugar donde empezaron y agradecer a todas las fans lo que habían estado haciendo por ellos.

Me pusieron a prueba, haciéndome adivinar sus canciones con tan solo escuchar los primeros segundos, de ese modo se dieron cuenta de que me las sabía todas. No sé como pero acabamos hablando de bailarines, Zayn puso mala cara, se le daba mal y quería poder hacerlo bien alguna vez, entonces les expliqué que yo iba a clases de baile, y como querían verme, acabamos viendo videos míos de YouTube, me daba muchísima vergüenza que, mis ídolos me estuviesen viendo, viendo que no soy la mejor bailarina y que tampoco se me da tan bien como algunos piensan. Después estuvieron bromeando cosa que me afirmaron que hacían siempre, y me resulto muy divertido verlos, me lo pase como una niña pequeña.

Antes de tener que prepararse tuve que llamar a mi madre para avisarla que iba al concierto con mis ídolos, que ahora mismo estaba con ellos. Cuando se lo dije, no me creyó, se lo dije muchas veces, pero se seguía pensando que era una broma, entonces, Niall se puso al teléfono, no sé ni cómo se entendieron, le escuchaba hablando Spanglish, y los chicos me preguntaban qué era lo que le estaba diciendo Niall a mi madre en español, yo me reía y ellos no entendían el por qué, me reía porque me resultaba gracioso escucharle hablar español y la pronunciación de las palabras. Después de Niall estar hablando largo y tendido con ella y de mandarla una foto con todos para que me creyese, me dejo poder ir.

Los chicos se estuvieron preparando para ir al concierto, ya quedaba poco y estaba muy nerviosa, Eleanor llego al poco tiempo de que mi madre colgase, nos presentaron y empezamos a hablar, ya que yo no tenía a nadie, ella me inspiró confianza desde el primer momento, yo era más pequeña que ella, pero estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, en poco tiempo nos hicimos muy amigas. Ella se fue a cambiar, yo me quedé en el salón de la planta, y mandé un WhatsApp a mis amigas, en nuestro grupo:

_**-Chicas, he conocido a One Direction! 18:00**_

_**-Paula, sabemos que les quieres mucho, pero tía, este año no puede ser, no inventes que luego te sentirás peor –Sonia 18:01**_

_**-Paula, dime que no es mentira ¡! –Sandra 18:01**_

_**-Paula, en serio espero que sea verdad, nada me haría más feliz –Eva 18:02**_

Las mandé la foto que confirmaba que no era mentira, les dije que no dijeran nada, no quería que nadie se enterase. Al poco tiempo de enviar la foto me llamó Eva, la conté como pasó todo y me puse a llorar, ella estaba feliz de que yo hubiese cumplido mi sueño, ella era una de las mejores amigas que una chica puede tener, y yo la tenía. La tuve colgar pronto porque vinieron los chicos y se me había corrido casi todo el maquillaje.

Los chicos al verme llorando se preocuparon, pero Eleanor no les dejo hacerme preguntas ya que me metió enseguida en su habitación, la habitación de ella y Louis, y me arregló en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Los chicos se estaban yendo cuando salimos, ellos saldrían por la puerta principal y nosotras por la trasera para evitar preguntas y rumores de la gente. Lou, me dijo que cogiese a Baby Lux, ya que la pequeña la había pedido estar conmigo, cuando la cogí en brazos me rodeó con sus bracitos y me dio un beso, yo no sabía si creerme todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegamos, pasamos con los chicos, estuvimos bastante tiempo bromeando mientras se preparaban, Niall y Liam estaban más conmigo, Niall porque era el que me había conocido y el que me había traído hasta allí y Liam porque me veía madura –cosa que solo aparentaba a veces porque soy bastante alocada– Harry estaba jugando con Baby Lux, antes de venir los ganadores de los M&G me fui con Baby Lux y Eleanor al camerino, allí Eleanor me estuvo contando cosas de los chicos, como eran como actuaban… Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta estaban otra vez aquí.

Eleanor, Baby Lux y yo nos fuimos a nuestros asientos, Lou se quedó ayudando a los chicos, twitteé muchas fotos de donde estaba y del concierto, es cierto que me saqué fotos con Eleanor sobre todo con su móvil, me agregó al WhatsApp y me las pasó. De pronto empezó el concierto, no me lo podía creer, yo había estado con ellos y ahora les veía actuar en directo, delante de nosotros. Eleanor cantaba conmigo todas las canciones mientras me miraba y me sonreía, en "More Than This" llamé a Eva, que al cogerlo no sabía ni que decirla, solo pude decirla, escucha, y disfrútala, cuando acabó, me colgó. En "Little Things" llamé a Sandra, la cual al recibir mi llamada empezó a gritar, mientras sostenía el móvil para que la escuchase, me puse a llorar, esa canción era preciosa, Niall sabía dónde estábamos sentadas y en su solo, me miró, no todo el rato, pero el final, fue como si me lo dedicase y entonces, pensé que me moría.

Cuando sonaron los acordes de WMYB no me podía creer que ya se estuviese acabando aunque por otra parte así les podría ver.

Acabó y estuvieron conmigo bromeando, y hablando, Eleanor, no se despegó de mí, sabía que estaba nerviosa y solo intentaba que me tranquilizase. Los chicos me dijeron que les diera mi WhatsApp y me siguieron en twitter, no me lo podía creer, tenía como amigos a One Direction, me consideraban su amiga, se sacaron un montón de fotos conmigo y no pararon de reír, todos me gastaban bromas y se reían cuando hablaba rápido español y no me entendían o cuando hablaban rápido inglés para que no me enterase o cuando no hablaba bien en inglés o decía algo más.

Estuve con ellos hasta bastante tarde, cenamos, y fuimos de fiesta, me sacaban uno años pero aun así me trataban como una más, cogieron mucha confianza conmigo no sabía cómo lo podían hacer, yo no podría, pero lo hicieron. Ellos no querían que me fuese a casa cuando se acabó la fiesta así que como sobraba una habitación en su planta del hotel me la cedieron, Lou y Eleanor, me dejaron un poco de ropa, que aunque me quedaba grande, valía para la ocasión, cuando me puse el pijama y salí a por una botella de agua cerré mi habitación. Al entrar, alguien de detrás de la puerta me dio con un cojín, era Louis y así fue como empezó una guerra de cojines con los chicos Niall y Harry saltaban en la cama, con los pantalones de pijama y sin camiseta de arriba, Zayn hacía la croqueta por el suelo, Liam, Louis Eleanor y yo acabamos bailando y cantando cuales locos recién sacados de un manicomio, cuando acabamos nos sacamos fotos de nuestra guerra de pijamas, como recuerdo, se sentaron en mi cama y contaron historias de miedo y estuvieron haciendo gracias. Cuando se fueron a dormir, me dieron dos besos y me desearon buenas noches. Eleanor, como todos querían quedarse hablando conmigo, les había caído bien, querían seguir estando conmigo, ahora era una más.

Le mandé un WhatsApp a mi madre diciéndola que estaba bien, y dándola las gracias por dejarme dormir allí.

Me quedé un rato viendo vídeos de los chicos, de conciertos, ya que no me podía dormir, eran demasiadas emociones vividas en un día. El concierto de hoy había sido espectacular estaba cumpliendo mi sueño, no me lo podía creer. Antes de irme a dormir miré en WhatsApp tenía un montón algunos de ellos eran mis amigos, Sandra y Eva me daban las gracias y tenía otros cuantos de mis grupos, otros eran:

"_**Good night! Thanks to meet you I´ll see you tomorrow you´re a great girl Lots of love xx".- Liam**_

"_**Eleanor and me **__**we send you kisses and we hope you´ve got a good night xx".- Louis**_

"_**Good night pretty, nice to meet you Lots of love xx" .- Harry**_

"_**I love you girrrrl! Nice to met you today It was a great day Lots and lots of love xx."- Eleanor**_

"_**Gooddd night! Hahahaha you were incredible today lots of love".- Zayn**_

"_**Good night pretty. I was right to speak at the traffic lights Lots and lots of love" .- Niall**_

Les respondí super contenta, dándoles las gracias por todo, a mis amigas las conteste y las dije que gracias a ellas por hacerme creer en mis sueños, me fui a dormir con una sonrisa, sabiendo que hoy había cumplido mi sueño.

_**Bueno, es el "mismo" que el anterior, es una versión con más datos y mejor redactada, gracias por leerme.**_

_**Lots of love xx**_

_**Paula**_


	4. Chapter 4

Me desperté porque en mis sueños oía música, y cuando abrí los ojos los tenía ahí, a los cinco fantásticos cantando, era Little Things, Niall tocando la guitarra y ahora tocaba su solo "You'll never love yourself Half as much as I love youYou'll never treat yourself right darlin' But i want you to If i let you knowI'm here for you Maybe you'll love yourself like yo te amo Oh…"

Cuando acabaron de tocarla, empecezaron a salar por la cama y entonces entro Eleanor:

-Buenos días –dijo con una sonrisa– ¿cómo has dormido?

-Bien, ¿y tú? –dije sonriéndola.

-Bien, aunque me gustaría seguir durmiendo, –rio – pero ellos me han despertado para darte una sorpresa, parece que les caíste bien anoche, a unos más que a otros… –dijo insinuando algo que no entendí.

Me vestí con mi ropa del día anterior, ya que no tenía otra cosa que ponerme, cuando saí de mi habitación, sin darme cuenta, noté como unos pequeños brazos se agarraban a mi pierna, era Baby Lux, la cogí en brazos y me dio un besito, me dijo mi nombre y un extraño "I love you", la di un beso y la deje en el suelo para que siguiese jugando. Fuimos a desayunar, había de todo, no sabía por dónde empezar era espectacular todo aquello, Niall se sentó a un lado mío de la mesa y Liam al otro, Harry se puso en frente junto a Zayn y Louis al que a su lado tenía a Eleanor. Mientras desayunamos, hicieron los planes del día, Louis y Eleanor se marcharían a dar vueltas por Madrid, a conocer lugares importantes, Liam y Harry estarían con fans y descansarían en el hotel, Niall me acompañaría a casa a cambiarme de ropa y a visitar a mis padres, quería poder practicar hablar español. Cuando acabamos, Baby Lux no quería que me fuese, porque mientras los chicos recogían yo había estado jugando con ella a las muñecas, ya que no tenía con quien pasar el rato, y más tarde la puse el bañador para que bajase con Liam y Harry a la piscina del hotel. Niall me esperaba en el parking, para llevarme a mi casa, buscó en el GPS dónde vivía. En el coche a veces había fans que le reconocían y cuando me veían ponían cara de pocos amigos pero Niall me dijo que pasase de ellas, cuando llegamos, estuvimos dando vueltas para poder aparcar, después de varias, encontramos un sitio una calle más arriba, algunas chicas le reconocían, o pensaban que le reconocían porque les dio a entender que no era él y muy estúpidas, le creyeron.

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba impoluto, mi madre lo había estado limpiando todo y estaban en el salón todos sentados viendo la tele mientras mi madre leía.

-Hola familia –saludé.

-Hola Paula –dijo mi madre mientras se levantaba del sillón dejando su ebook sobre la mesa.

Les di un beso y fui a la entrada, y llevé a Niall al salón.

-Niall they are my family, Mom, Dad and Javi –dije en inglés para que se enterase.

-Hola, soy Niall –dijo saludando a mi hermano y a mi padre dándoles la mano y a mi madre dándola dos besos– venimos a que Paula se cambie.

-Sí, yo ahora vengo, quédate con ellos –le sonreí– no seáis muy malos con él, papa, Javi, va por vosotros…

Fui a mi habitación y cogí mis cosas para irme a la ducha, puse reproducción aleatoria en las canciones de One Direction y empecé a cantar mientras me duchaba.

_**NARRA NIALL**_

Me había quedado con su familia, yo no sabía hablar muy bien español y a veces me costaba entenderles, me daba miedo que me empezasen a hablar y no saber que responder o no entenderles, quería quedar bien, al fin y al cabo Paula me gustaba desde el primer momento que la vi y quería poderme llevar bien con su familia.

-Y bueno Niall, ¿te está gustando Madrid? –dijo la madre de Paula, pronunció mi nombre como "Niall" pero supongo que casi todas lo harían así, entendí la pregunta y sabía que responder así que fue un gran comienzo.

-Sí, es muy bonito y las fans, tenemos los mejores fans en el mundo –dije, y su madre me sonrío.

Su padre y su hermano estaban viendo el fútbol, estos parecían menos amigables por lo que intente empezar a hablar con ellos.

-¿Quién juega?

-Juega el Atlético de Madrid contra el Mallorca –dijo su hermano sin apartar la mirada del partido.

-Y, ¿cómo van?

-Pues van 0-0 –dijo su padre mientras se giraba para mirarme– ¿sabes?, paula no para de hablar de vosotros a todas horas, One Direction aquí One Direction allá, Niall por aquí Niall por allá, -había pronunciado bien mi nombre, ¿él sería un padre directioner? –me he tenido que aprender todos vuestros nombres y sus pronunciaciones, a todas horas tenemos vuestra música a todas horas por casa y a ella cantándola, todo, absolutamente todo importante que suele decir es o bien las notas o algo vuestro, no hay otro tema.

Yo me empecé a reír cuando escuche eso, era gracioso poder escuchar eso de su padre, y sobretodo, lo que más me había gustado oír había sido lo de "Niall por aquí y Niall por allá", me daba algo de esperanza.

-¿No lo escuchas? –dijeron su padre y su hermano.

-¿El que tendría que escuchar? – Pregunté desconcertado.

-Es Paula, está cantando otra vez vuestras canciones, adivinemos cual es ahora –dijo su madre.

Cuando dijo eso me fijé más y la escuché estaba cantando _**Summer Love **_mi canción preferida:

_**"Cause you were mine for the Summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my Summer love  
You always will be my Summer love"**_

No cantaba nada mal, quería que saliese ya de la ducha y podernos ir.

-Hoy, si la dejan, vendrá al concierto de nuevo, todos la queremos mucho y la hemos cogido mucho cariño desde que la conocimos, para nosotros ya es una más.

-Claro, pero dila que nos llame sin falta –dijo su madre, mientras me sonreía.

-Eso sin duda lo haré.

En ese momento me llamaron al móvil y tuve que ir a contestar.

-Niall, ¿estas con Paula? –dijo Louis.

-Si Louis, estoy en su casa, estaba hablando con sus padres ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno, entonces pregúntale a los padres un sitio bueno para comer, no sabemos dónde ir.

El padre y la madre me respondieron el mismo y se lo hice saber a Louis que me dio las gracias y colgó ya que tenían prisa.

_**NARRA PAULA**_

Cuando salí de la ducha me fui corriendo a mi habitación, no quería que nadie me viese. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta morada ancha con una de tirantes negra por dentro ya que la morada se transparentaba. Me puse unas Vans negras y me sequé el pelo, dejando que los rizos se hiciesen a su gusto.

-Ya estoy –dije entrando al salón.

-Paula, llévate ropa que hoy también duermes con nosotros en el hotel –dijo Niall, nada me hizo más feliz que escuchar eso y más de él. Él era mi debilidad de la banda, mi irlandés de ojos azules y ahora estaba aquí en mi casa con mi familia, no me lo podía creer.

Hice la maleta corriendo y nos fuimos, me llevó a comer a un restaurante donde comimos genial, todo estaba riquísimo, cuando acabamos, estuvimos dando vueltas por Madrid, nos compramos un helado, le dije que si mañana quería le invitaría a un bocata de calamares ya que el no había tenido tiempo de ir a por uno y tenía muchas ganas, pero al momento recordé que cuando acabasen el concierto se irían a Portugal pero Niall me dijo:

-Nosotros iremos más tarde, todavía nos quedan unas cosas pendientes en Madrid y tu tienes que ver en una de ellas es un nuevo proyecto, ya verás!- Dijo emocionado, y me dejo con la duda.

…

_**Bueno, nuevo capítulo y en poco tiempo, no os acostumbréis mucho que esto no suele pasar! Espero que os haya gustado, un beso y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Si queréis que os avise cuando suba, decírmelo en twitter : takeyoutoaworld.  
**_

_**Lots and lots of love… **_

_**Paula xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Estuve todo el camino de vuelta al hotel pensando en ese proyecto, no sabía que podía llegar a ser, pero quería que me lo dijesen pronto.

Cuando por fin llegamos al hotel, estaban todos en los sillones del enorme salón sentados, algunos, como Harry o Liam estaban en twitter o en WhatsApp, Perrie que había venido a España estaba sentada con Zayn, en un sillón de un solo asiento pero estaban acurrucados dormidos, tan monos juntos, Lou estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Baby Lux, Louis y Eleanor estaban tumbados viendo una película en el ordenador, cuando nos vieron aparecer nos saludaron y sonrieron al vernos, estuvimos hablando sobre el día.

Louis y Eleanor lo habían pasado realmente bien, los chicos dijeron lo mismo, parecía haber sido un día realmente bueno para todos. Niall y yo también los sentamos en un gran sofá, pero al poco tiempo Baby Lux vino a por mí, quería jugar conmigo, y todos se empezaron a reír cuando se dieron cuenta que la pequeña se había encariñado conmigo, estuve jugando a las cocinitas con ella, era asombroso ver como intentaba hacerme comidas que luego imitaba comer y el cómo me sonreía y abrazaba cada vez que me la daba. De repente, me abrazo y se sentó en mis piernas y en un pequeño susurro oí un "I love you Paula" y la di un beso y se quedó acurrucada entre mis brazos, nos sentamos en el sillón y se quedó dormida encima de mí mientras veía los dibujos, entonces Lou y yo la llevamos a la cama para que descansase.

Cuando volvimos estaban todos hablando en corro y estaban todos y fue verme y que todos se apartasen e hiciesen como si nada de eso hubiese. Perrie y Zayn ya estaban despiertos y antes de que pudiese hablar Liam saltó diciendo:

-Paula, ya que eres bailarina, como nos dijiste, ¿por qué no nos haces algunos de los bailes que tienes que hacer para las actuaciones?

En ese momento noté como la sangre fluía por mis mejillas y me empezaba a poner colorada por la vergüenza, era realmente incómodo.

-Emmm… -no sabía que decir- no he calentado y no tengo el vestuario adecuado.

-No hay problema en eso, ven conmigo –dijo Eleanor levantándose de su asiento.

Pude notar entonces como le guiñaba el ojo a Louis y los demás sonreían, podía intuir a pequeña escala que tenían algo planeado aunque no sabía que.

Eleanor me llevo hasta su habitación y me prestó unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Calenté en la habitación ya que me daba vergüenza tenerlo que hacer fuera y cuando acabé salí.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué bailes haría? ¿Y si no me salían bien? Estaba realmente nerviosa, me sudaban las manos y la frente estaba empezando a hacerlo. Cuando llegamos empezaron a aplaudir en tono sarcástico ya que según ellos habíamos tardado mucho.

-Menos mal, pensábamos que no vendrías nunca –dijo Harry en tono irónico.

-No se puede hacer esperar tanto algo cuando todos quieren verlo –dijo Lou que parecía haberse enterado de todo mientras yo no estaba.

-Bueno, lo primero estoy muy nerviosa, lo de bailar delante de One Direction solo aparecía en mis sueños, pero antes de bailar quiero hacer un trato con vosotros –dije alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué trato Paula? –dijo Niall.

-Yo bailo y a cambio puedo traer a tres amigas al backstage de esta noche.

-Trato echo –dijeron los chicos.

Bailé el Liris. Era un baile precioso, me encantaba bailarlo, era lírico, y la música lenta me gustaba bailarla. Después baile Behind This Heazel Eyes, la cual les encantó a todos por el ritmo que sus acordes trasmitían, baile Troublemakers, Run This Town y finalmente el lacasitos ya que se había levantado Baby Lux y quería que ella también disfrutase del "espectáculo" que habíamos montado allí. Cuando acabé, me fui a llamar a mis amigas.

-SANDRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

-Sandra, tengo entradas para ti para el backstage de esta noche de One Direction, ¿quieres venir?

-Yo por mí claro, un segundo voy a hablar con mis padres –dejo el móvil sobre la mesa y note como iba corriendo por la casa mientras les gritaba a sus padres que si podía ir, pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que desde el otro lado del teléfono oía como corría hacía la habitación para decirme si la dejaban o no –Paula, que…. SI ME DEJAN! VOY JAJAJAJAJ, VOY

Estaba feliz, lo podía notar: –Sandra vente al hotel en una hora, te esperamos aquí, hotel Eurostar, diles que vienes de parte de Paula y diles también mi apellido, ya aquí me conocen.

-Vale, gracias.

-Un beso, aquí te veo.

La siguiente llamada prometía ser más difícil de conseguir pero no perdí la esperanza:

-EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAULA!

-¿Te quieres venir al backstage de esta noche del concierto de One Direction conmigo?

-Voy a decírselo a mi madre –ella tardó más, parecía que sería difícil, paso bastante rato desde que fuese a hablar con su madre pero antes de darme cuenta llegó – ¿Paula? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, estoy aquí.

-Pues que al final … ME DEJANNNNN!

-Perfecto Eva, te tengo que dejar, pero estate en el hotel Eurostar en una hora, diles que vas a de parte de Paula amiga de One Direction, saben ya quién soy.

Me quedaba una última llamada, sabía que le haría muchísima ilusión y que no se lo esperaría.

Esperé unos tres tonos de llamada hasta que lo cogió.

-¿Paula? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, no grites mucho cuando te la diga ¿vale?

-Vale, di, venga.

-A ver, tu ayer estuviste en el concierto ¿verdad?

-Si

-Y te lo pasaste genial, ¿verdad?

-También.

-No sé si lo sabes pero yo también estuve, la fan con suerte de la que habla todo el mundo soy yo, tuve el placer de conocerles y hoy tú también vas a poder conocerles porque tengo una entrada para el backstage para ti. Así que te espero aquí en el hotel Eurostar en una hora, pregunta por Paula y One Direction y sabrán de quién hablas, me tengo que ir, un beso.

Cuando colgué ella seguía gritando y como me dio miedo que ninguna se hubiese enterado volví a mandarles en el mensaje:

"_**En menos de una hora en el hotel EuroStar. Pregunta por mí y te subirán con nosotros. Un beso".**_

Cuando volví al salón estaban todos muy emocionados no sabía lo que pasaba, pero me dijeron que era una sorpresa del concierto que en él me enteraría, y que ahora mientras tanto tocaba prepararse para volver a ir al concierto.

…..

_**Bueno, espero que os guste, creo que solo una persona sabe cómo va a seguir esta historia, mi pequeña Sadrussssss (: Espero que os guste.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Eva y Sandra el leerla y aguantarme todos los días en clase con mis tonterías! Os quiero.**_

_**Prometo subir pronto, cualquier cosa, preguntar en twitter takeyoutoaworld**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE XXX**_

_**Paula.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor Perrie y yo estábamos pintándonos en mi habitación cuando de repente Paul entró en la habitación.

-Hola chicas, Paula, ¿puedes venir un momento? –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro –dije colocando la máscara de pestañas dentro del neceser de maquillaje de Eleanor –ahora vengo –concluí sonriéndolas mientras salía de la habitación.

El pasillo era realmente largo, había muchas puertas de habitación en las que se hospedaban todos los del grupo. Bajamos una planta en el ascensor hasta un salón. En el salón, "de espera" antes de entrar en el ascensor que te llevaba al pequeño apartamento que se habían montado nuestros ídolos, estaban las tres sentadas en un sillón. Al verme sonrieron. Esther traía la camiseta de Mrs. Styles y la de Mrs. Tomlinson en la mano, llevaba también puesta la gorra. En sus manos traían en cartel de "GRACIAS" y unas pancartas. ¿En serio les había dado tiempo a todo eso? Madre mía.

-Hola chicas, este es Paul –dije señalándole, él se limitó a sonreír y decir hola.

-Bueno, venir que tenemos que terminar de cambiarnos Eleanor, Perrie y yo.

Volví a realizar el camino que había hecho hace poco pero esta vez venían ellas. Cuando salimos por el ascensor Paul se fue, y nosotras fuimos a mi habitación, al entrar en ella casi las da algo, como a mí cuando me las presentaron, Eleanor y Perrie se empezaron a reír al mirarme a mí, ya que no sabían que hacer. Yo me seguí arreglando mientras las presentaba:

-Eleanor, Perrie, estas son mis amigas –empecé a señalarlas de izquierda a derecha –esta es Eva, Sandra y Esther.

-Encantadas –dijeron las dos a la vez, mientras sonreían.

-Igualmente –respondieron mis amigas con una sonrisa tonta.

Estuvieron riendo hasta que llamaron a mi puerta, le dije a Esther que fuera ella, y al abrirla se quedó parada sin moverse.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Harry -¿Quién eres?

-Yo … yo … yo soy Esther –pudo decir finalmente.

Los chicos pasaron a mi habitación y se presentaron mi amigas no se lo podían creer. Llego la hora de irse y a nosotras nos tocó ir en una furgoneta con Eleanor y Perrie.

Al llegar pasamos directamente al Backstage y ellas estuvieron sacándose fotos con los chicos, hablando con ellos y firmando autógrafos, había más chicas que habían coseguido M&G´S y nos miraban mal. Mire mi twitter ya que no lo había hecho desde anoche y me encontré con un montón de fotos en las que salía abrazada a Niall por Madrid. Muchas fans me ponían verdes por lo que decidí cerrarlo. Me di cuenta también que mi numero de seguidores había aumentado considerablemente y ahora me seguían ellos, la oficial de 1D, Little Mix, Eleanor, Josh, Paul, Perrie…

Si era un sueño, no quería despertar. El tiempo en el backstage pasó y el concierto estaba a punto de empezar por lo tanto nos fuimos a verlo desde pista, donde nos había reservado unos sitios.

Comenzó con Up All Night y en las preguntas de twitter, salió una pregunta que nos extrañó a todas y que quisieron responder.

"_**¿Quién es esa chica con la que ibas hoy Niall?"**_

Los chicos se empezaron a reír y nosotras también, entonces Niall respondió:

-Ella es una directioner con suerte, que se llevará hoy una gran sorpresa, ella es nuestra amiga.

Todo el mundo se había callado cuando Niall empezó a hablar. Todo continuó normal después de su intervención. Antes de Little Things Liam empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches Madrid, hoy es 25 de Mayo y es un día muy importante tanto para One Direction como para alguien que está entre el público y no sabe nada.

Todas empezaron a gritar cuales locas cuando escucharon esas palabras de la boca de Liam.

-Cuando pronunciemos su nombre –dijo Louis.

-Que suba al escenario por favor –continuó Zayn sonriente.

-Que malos sois, no hagáis esperar más, venga decir el nombre ya –dijo Harry mientras saltaba.

-Bueno, a ver, por favor –todo el mundo se calló cuando empezó a hablar Niall –Paula, ¡puedes subir al escenario?

Me puse a llorar, llevaba llorando todo el concierto, llorando de emoción de estar con mis ídolos, de haberlos conocido. Subí por unas escaleras, Paul estaba ahí, todos lo sabían porque Eleanor y Perrie me guiñaron el ojo. Al verme llorando me abrazaron todos. Cuando se separaron Liam me abrazó y me despeinó un poco el pelo.

-Bueno pequeñaja –dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía –tenemos una buena noticia para ti.

-¿Qué es? Qué miedo me dais –dije en voz baja.

-Bueno, sabemos que eres bailarina, y pensamos que …

-No nos vendría nada mal tener una por lo que … -dijo Zayn pero fue interrumpido por Louis.

-Eres la bailarina y coreógrafa oficial de One Direction a partir de ahora.

Todos me abrazaron después de eso y yo me puse a llorar. Como tenían que terminar el concierto, durante Little Things me dejaron allí arriba con ellos, de vez en cuando me miraban y me dedicaban su solo, sólo con mirarme, yo seguía llorando de la emoción allí arriba, Eleanor y Perrie me sacaban fotos y yo las miraba mal, no quería que lo hicieran, antes de acabar la canción deje de llorar y al darme el contrato posamos todos juntos, como foto de grupo, yo no sabía lo que iba a suceder más adelante, pero sería genial, nunca me lo esperaría.

Concierto terminado fuimos de cena todos juntos para celebrarlo, debían ir a Portugal pero cambiaron el vuelo para la madrugada.

Yo no lo sabía pero todavía me esperaba una larga y dura noche por delante…

….

_**Siento que sea corto, siento no a ver escrito mucho pero me tengo que ir porque me regañan y porque ya es tarde.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado sobre todo a Eva, MUCHÍSIMA SUERTE PARA MAÑANA CIELO ¡! TE VA A SALIR GENIAL, PORQUE TE LO MERECES .**_

_**Espero subir pronto.**_

_**Si quereis que os avise cada vez que suba decírmelo en twitter takeyoutoaworld (:**_

_**Lots of loveee **_

_**Paula.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando salimos del Palacio Vistalegre, muchas fans ya me miraban raro, había recibido varias interacciones en Twitter de gente que me animaba y me decía cosas que me hacían derramar lágrimas de emoción, no me conocían y ya me ponían eso, sin embargo como siempre, hay gente que te crítica y te insulta sin conocerte y de eso, también tenía.

Me hice una nueva cuenta de Twitter para One Direction. En pocos minutos ya tenía miles de seguidores, les di las gracias a todos por ser así de buenos conmigo, aunque ni me conociesen.

Fuimos a un restaurante que ni siquiera yo conocía y pedimos la comida, a mi lado se habían sentado Niall y Harry, al lado de Harry, Esther, al lado de Niall, Eva, en frente estaban Louis, Eleanor, Sandra, Zayn y Perrie. Los demás chicos se sentaron en menas disitintas. Las chicas cenamos todas lo mismo fue algo raro, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo casi sin darnos cuenta. Cuando acabamos la comida, seguimos en el establecimiento, pero en un lado, una especie de salón con sillones donde pudimos hablar más tranquilamente, el manager llamó a mi madre:

_***Conversación telefónica***_

_**-Buenas noches señora.**_

_**-Buenas noches, ¿quién es?**_

_**-Hola, soy el manager de One Direction, le llamaba por una asunto bastante importante y que urge concretar lo antes posible.**_

_**-Sí, sígame contando.**_

_**-Bueno pues su hija, Paula, ha recibido un contrato de 1D, con motivo de que sea la bailarina y coreógrafa de dicho grupo, mañana tenemos concierto en Portugal por lo que, si usted la dejase probar y firmar el contrato, ahora mismo iríamos a su casa a que fuese firmado y a que firme su consentimiento ya que es menor de edad.**_

_**-No sé qué decir, tiene exámenes y tiene colegio…**_

_**-Por eso no se preocupe, tendría profesores privados que estarían en contacto con la escuela y que le harían trabajar los mismos trabajos que en el instituto, además sería completamente bilingüe, ya que todos los que aquí estamos hablamos inglés.**_

_**-Bueno, venir a casa y hablamos ya aquí.**_

_**** … ****_

Estaba hablando con las chicas cuando llegaron los chicos, venían de hablar con el representante.

-Paula, vamos, hay que ir a tu casa, tenemos que firmar unos papeles y cosas para que puedas venirte mañana a Portugal al concierto –dijo Harry, mientras junto con Liam, Louis, Niall y Zayn recogían todo.

Nos subimos al coche y estuvimos bromeando hasta que nos pararon en el portal. Otra furgoneta nos seguía más atrás con el resto del grupo. A las once y media de la noche se juntaron en mi casa alrededor de unas 20 o 25 personas.

-Bueno, entonces, en caso de que la dejase, empezaría ya mañana en Portugal. Sabemos que tiene exámenes por lo cual mandaremos un profesor privado con ella que mañana irá al colegio, de todas formas mañana volvería a casa.

Mi madre estuvo hablando durante mucho tiempo con mi padre en la cocina, no salían, estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no podía pararme de morder las uñas, Lou me regañaba porque no quería que me quedasen mal las uñas ya que si mis padres aceptaban mañana tendría que actuar.

-Pero si no se va a notar si tengo una uña mordida o no desde grada.

-Dices que no, pero la gente se da cuenta de todo…

-Vale, vale ya paro…

Mis amigas también estaban nerviosas al igual que todo el equipo, cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, la puerta se abrió y salió mi madre y después mi padre.

-Bueno, hemos pensado, que… -mi madre miró indecisa a mi padre y el asintió con la cabeza –que, como llevas bien las notas y no ha sido exactamente un buen año, estoy de acuerdo en que pruebes mañana en Portugal y si te gusta ya hablaremos sobre irte a Estados Unidos. En cierto modo hacemos esto porque son tus ídolos y te lo mereces, pero a los exámenes de esta semana no puedes faltar ya que son los de evaluación, ¿vale?

Me lancé a sus brazos y les abracé y empecé a llorar, no me lo podía creer, cuando nos separamos solo puede decirles un "gracias" en un susurro. Firmamos el contrato. Todos me abrazaron emocionados y nos pusimos a hacer mi maleta, una marea humana se tuve que llevar los libros para estudiar ya que durante el viaje, mientras no durmiese tendría que estudiar para adelantar trabajo.

Deje a mi familia, y al marcharmos volvimos a llorar todos. Llevamos a mis amigas a sus casas. Últimas fotos, últimas palabras y nuevos seguidores en twitter para ambos bandos.

Fuimos en el autobús, que nos llevaría toda la noche, me senté en la cama que me habían reservado y me puse a cantar.

"Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like We could go out any day any night…"

Entonces noté una mano sobre mi hombre y levanté la cabeza, les tenía a todos ahí sentados mirándome, enrojecí al instante.

-¿Qué… qué… hacéis aquí? –dije en un hilo de voz.

-¿Te escuchamos cantar y no lo haces nada mal, querrías cantar mañana con nosotros? –dijo Liam.

-Bueno, no sé, no me sé todas las letras y no sé si a las fans las gustaría que yo cantase con vosotros.

-Con que cantes algunas nos harías felices –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Bueno, mañana cuando termine de estudiar practicamos, ¿vale?

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, yo me puse a estudiar como pude y esperé llegar pronto a Portugal.

….

_**¡Nuevo capítulo! Buenas noches sé que es tarde y llevo bastante sin escribir pero los estudios es lo que hacen, es corto pero prometo hacerlo más largo el próximo día.**_

_**Quiero mandar muchos besitos a Sadruus que me está hablando ahora mismo y a Eva que me leen siempre y me corrigen todos los fallos. Espero subir pronto, **_

_**Lots of love xxxxx**_

_**Paula.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Escuchaba gritos por todos lados, pero no veía nada estaba todo negro. Vi una luz al fondo, Liam puso su mano sobre mi hombre y me sonrió. Era un pasillo enorme, de pronto comencé a escuchar Up All Night la canción con la que comenzaba el concierto de One Direction. Los chicos me hicieron correr a la par que ellos para poder llegar y cuando salí al escenario desaparecieron todos. Las luces y la música dejaron de funcionar. Cuando se encendieron y tuve que ponerme a bailar todas las fans me gritaban e insultaban no paraba de gritar e intentar irme de allí, pero no podía no podía salir…

-¿Qué pasa Paula? –dijo Niall despertándome con un gran susto. Él dormía en la cama de al lado-. Nos has despertado a todos, estas sudando, ¿qué pasaba?

-Nada, nada, una pesadilla –respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Descansa un poco, lo necesitas, anoche te quedaste dormida estudiando –dijo Harry, mientras se reía, al mirarle mal dijo.- las fotos ya están en Instagram, puedes verlas.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y yo busqué mi móvil desesperadamente. No lo encontraba me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por lo que grité muy enfadada:

-¿Dónde está mi móvil? No me hace ninguna gracia.

-Bueno a ver, vimos que no te iba muy bien y que necesitabas uno mejor hasta que te pudiéramos regalar tu Iphone por lo tanto, como Harry tenía dos, te ha dado el 4S para ti, toma –dijo Louis sonriéndome.

-Siento haberme puesto así chicos, muchas gracias.

Los abracé. Lo encendí iba genial, funcionaba, reí, y lo utilice durante un buen rato, luego fuimos fuera, ya habíamos llegado, teníamos que ir al hotel yo iba todavía en pijama y descalza por lo que Niall me cogió a caballito y fuimos dentro. Tenía mucho hambre y me rugían las tripas. Subimos Niall y yo al ascensor ya que los chicos se habían quedado recogiendo sus bártulos, mientras que nosotros ya los teníamos. Teníamos que subir a la planta 15 por lo que todavía quedaba mucho.

Me daba vergüenza hablar con él, era mi ídolo y no me podía creer que estuviese ahora con él. No sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, cada vez que los miraba me ponía roja como un tomate.

-Bueno y ¿qué tal está siendo esta experiencia? ¿Te está gustando? –dijo sonriendo.

-Me está encantando –dije completamente enrojecida –nunca creí que esto me pudiese suceder a mí. Este año he tenido muy mala suerte, y bueno, no me esperaba que nada bueno me pudiera estar pasando.

_**Niall**_

Según me había contado su madre ayer cuando hacíamos las maletas no estaba siendo su año, pero ella seguía intentando cumplir su sueño, seguir como si nada estuviese pasando y eso la hacía espectacular.

Estar con ella me ponía nervioso, era guapa, y sus ojos, me encantaban, cuando estaba con ella no podía parar de sonreír, ella era especial. Desde el primer día que la vi, allí para en el crucé, hace no mucho más de una semana, supe que quería conocerla y poder hablar con ella. Me trasmitía un sentimiento de querer saber más de ella.

Llevaba pocos días con ella, pero me gustaba, y no sabía cómo demostrárselo, por primera vez estábamos en un sitio juntos, sin nadie que molestase pero no era ahora el momento de demostrarle lo que sentía, no definitivamente, ahora no.

_**Tu/yo.**_

El día se me pasó más lento de lo que hubiese deseado. Estuve estudiando bastante para el examen del día siguiente. Practique con ellos "Kiss you", "Live While We´re Young" y "What Makes You Beautiful" porque querían que además de bailarlas las cantase con ellos. Las otras canciones las practique un poco, pero tendría que improvisar.

Lou, me trajo unos trajes realmente preciosos, me encantaban, quería que llegase esta noche para poder cumplir otro de mis sueños realidad y para estrenarlos, pero por otra parte no quería no quería que esa pesadilla se hiciese realidad.

Las horas previas, en el backstage, no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, ya me había vestido, maquillado, peinado y había practicado mi parte de todas las canciones, nada tenía porque salir mal.

Todas las canciones anteriores habían salido genial, a todo el mundo les estaba gustando, pero antes de Little Things, Niall empezó a hablar:

-Hola Portugal, ¿qué tal? Ahora toca Little Things, pero antes quería decirle algo a alguien…

_**Niall**_

Sí, definitivamente este era el momento adecuado:

-Hola Portugal, ¿qué tal? Ahora toca Little Things, pero antes quería decirle algo a alguien…

…

_**Buenas nochesss! Sé que es corto pero si subía iba a ser así es mejor dejaros con la intriga para mañana!**_

_**Besazos para mi lectoras incondicionales: Eva y Sandra, os quiero hermanas.**_

_**Espero subir pronto,**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Paula.**_


	9. Chapter 9

-Hola Portugal, ¿qué tal? Ahora toca Little Things, pero antes quería decirle algo a alguien, a una fan. Es una fan que nos ha conocido y a la que hemos cogido mucho cariño, Paula ven.

_**Narras tú**_

Yo me estaba terminando de vestir cuando lo escuché. La cremallera de la camiseta que me tenía que poner no subía y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Al ver que no llegaba Harry vino a por mí, mientras corría me intentó tocar el culo, ¿pero este que se creía? Vale que seas mi ídolo, pero no le voy dejando tocar el culo a todo el mundo que se lo propone. Cuando me giré me sonrió y seguimos andando.

Al vernos salir el público grito y nos aplaudió. ¡Qué vergüenza!

_**Narra Niall**_

Ya había llegado, no sabía que había pasado para que tardase tanto pero esa camiseta le sentaba realmente bien. Estaba nervioso pero era ahora el momento.

-Bueno como iba diciendo a Paula la hemos cogido mucho cariño y la queremos mucho. Para nosotros ya es una más en el grupo y queremos que la tratéis bien, de la misma forma que nosotros lo hacemos, pero –entonces fui moviéndome hacía su lado –yo no he contado todo. Yo ya estaba enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo, gracias a unas cuantas personas y encontrarte no fue por casualidad…

_**Hace unos meses…**_

_**Estaba sentado en frente al ordenador, tenía millones de interacciones, todas decían lo mismo al fin y al cabo "Niall sígueme, te quiero" "Niall sígueme seré la más feliz"…**_

_**No sé como pero una cuenta me llevo a querer seguirla, pero no lo hice, revise sus fotos y pasé horas leyendo sus tweets. Tuve que utilizar el traductor en varias ocasiones. Después de buscar encontré a tres chicas que a las que siempre mencionaba y que parecían ser sus mejores amigas, las seguí para poderlas mandar un mensaje y que me hablasen sobre cómo era ella.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Niall of 1D. I want to speak with you about an important thing. **__**If you read this let me know, thanks".**_

_**Lo copié y pegué las veces que hizo falta y esperé que fuese leído. **_

_**En el caso de la primera respondió minutos más tarde:**_

"_**No me lo puedo creer, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? No me puedo creer que seas Niall, Paula no se lo creería"**_

_**A lo que contesté:**_

"_**Dame tu número de WhatsApp y cuando te hable no se lo digas a nadie, es importante".**_

_**En los tres casos pasó más o menos lo mismo, un poco más pronto o un poco más tarde fueron respondiendo las tres amigas y decidí crear un grupo en WhatsApp.**_

"_**Sé que esto es muy raro, que un famoso te pida tu WhatsApp y menos cuando no eres del fandom, cuando no eres directioner pero si yo os estoy hablando no es por vosotras, es por vuestra amiga Paula, la he encontrado en twitter, y me gustaría saber sobre ella. Por favor no la digáis nada ni mencionéis nada y lo más importante no deis mi WhatsApp a nadie".**_

_**Las chicas me fueron haciendo preguntas sobre el por qué hacía esto y cosas así y yo respondía amablemente. Después una por una se prestaron a contarme todo lo que sabía en un resumen, lo ponían en español e inglés para que más o menos me enterase. **_

_**Me mandaban fotos y prometieron mandarme vídeos. Los chicos no sabían nada. Así estuvimos unos cuatro meses, yo ya sabía casi todo de Paula, pocas cosas me faltaban por averiguar. El día que llegamos a Madrid, sabía que ella estaba en clase y sus amigas estaban realmente nerviosas, iban a intentar que coincidiésemos.**_

_**Las chicas la veían triste y me decían que no tenía ganas de nada, no iba a poder cumplir su sueño y las hacía sentir mal. Entonces, cuando tuve oportunidad fui a pasear a los alrededores de su casa por si se obraba el milagro, y se obró".**_

_**Narras tú**_

-… pero quería decirte algo –dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-¿Qué haces así Niall? –no sabía dónde mirar ni cómo actuar.

-Paula ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me puse muy nerviosa no sabía que decir, que actuar. Tenía claro que si quería salir con él, pero no me salían las palabras. Él se estaba poniendo muy nervioso lo nota, entonces me armé de valor y en un hilo de voz pude decir:

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Cantó Little Things mientras me miraba, no podía creérmelo, no paré de llorar.

Cuando me tocó coger el micro y ponerme a cantar fue cuando peor lo pasé pero todo salió genial, en la última frase de la canción "That's what makes you beautiful" me puse a llorar, los chicos me abrazaron y las directioners empezaron a gritar.

Cuando salimos no podía dejar de pensar como me comportaría con él, solo pude abrazarle entonces el me besó. Fue mi primer beso y definitivamente sería uno de los mejores. Me hizó levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos, entonces añadió "te amo" mientras me apretaba abrazándome contra él. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que nos avisaron de que mi avión ya salía. No le iba a poder ver en mucho tiempo y eso me destrozaba, mientras terminaban de recoger, me senté en el fondo de mi cama, dónde nadie me veía y me puse a llorar, no quería sepárame de él cuando acabábamos de empezar a salir.

…

_**Goood night! Nuevo capítulo espero que os guste mucho y lo disfrutéis!**_

_**Yo me rio mucho escribiéndolo, disfrutar (:**_

_**Lots of loveeee**_

_**Paula.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Era hora se salir al avión que me llevaba a Madrid le quedaba poco para estar preparado, ya me había despedido de todos, con suerte iría con ellos a América, pero todavía quedaban trece largos días. Trece largos días en los que no pararía de estudiar y de estresarme.

Después de despedirme de Niall con un largo besa me subí al avión, todos saludaban desde abajo. Saqué mi paquete de chicles por eso que dicen que si comes chicle mientras despegas no se te taponan los oídos, y me comí uno.

Cuando despegué no pensé en otra cosa que en que todo el tiempo que estuviese tenía que aprovecharlo a estudiar para el examen. Cuando llegamos me acompañó hasta casa un guardia de seguridad que había venido conmigo y que dormiría en un hotel cerca de mi casa.

Tenía muchos mensajes de los chicos preguntándome sobre el viaje, no pude responderlos a todos, solo me despedí de Niall con un "buenas noches, te quiero", ya que, tenía que irme ya a dormir.

Me desperté pronto para repasar, estaba muy cansada, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aprobar e ir a clase, haber viajado no era escusa. Desayuné, rápido y bajé al colegio. Subí todo lo rápido que pude las escaleras era raro no tener ningún famoso alrededor como me habían dicho los chicos, pero en el pasillo para entrar a mi clase había mucha gente, Rocío, entonces me agarró del hombro y tiró de mi hacia el interior de su clase.

-¿Qué pasa? –dije asustada.

-Nada tía, ¡Eres famosa! Y tienes a medio colegio esperándote en clase

-¿En serio? –Dije, estaba como roja roja cual tomate –¡qué vergüenza!

-Bueno tú pasa rápido.

Intenté pasar rápido, pero alguien me agarró.

-¿Y cómo que eres famosa? –preguntó alguien.

-No lo sé, ¿me podéis dejar entrar ya en clase?

-No, tú te quedas fuera –dijo otra persona que me tiraba del brazo –tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

Yo forcejee y al instante mis amigas estaban ayudándome, cuando entramos a clase, cerraron corriendo la puerta.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Sonia – ¿qué hacen todos aquí?

-Sonia, ¿todavía no te has enterado? –dijo Eva.

-¡Enhorabuena Paula! –Dijo Sandra abrazándome – ¡has cumplido tu sueño tía!

Todos los de mi clase ya se habían enterado y muchos me preguntaban cómo era eso de conocer a tus ídolos, de poder estar con ellos. No quise ser borde pero tenía que repasar por lo que les dije que se lo contaría más tarde, que me dejasen repasar ya que no había tenido tiempo.

La profesora entró y nos puso el examen sobre la mesa, pensé que sería difícil pero me resultó bastante fácil, cosa de la que me alegré. Al ser lunes, saldría a las 2 de la tarde. El resto de la mañana se me pasó rápida excepto por el recreo que todo el mundo me estuvo preguntando.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya había tocado el timbre que significaba el final de la clase. Bajé por las escaleras con mis amigas y al salir por la puerta principal, en la esquina de enfrente me encontré con un chico con gorra y gafas. Por la gorra salían mechones de pelo rubios, era Niall.

_**Niall**_

Fue duro dejarla marchar a los pocos minutos de empezar a salir, pero ella debía irse.

-¡Vamos Niall!, ¡alegra esa cara! –dijo Liam intentando animarme.

-No, es más de una semana sin ella, es mucho tiempo… -dije todavía con la cabeza baja.

-Bueno, pues si tanto a quieres, coge un avión mañana y ves con ella, ¡sorpréndela!

Y eso hice, llame a mi madre diciéndola que no podría ir mañana, y que iría otro día. Cambié mi viaje y me fui contento, la daría una alegría.

Llegué a Madrid sobre las 11 y como no tenía nada que hacer me fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a las 13:45 estaba ya en la puerta del colegio esperándola, sabía que era pronto, pero lo prefería. Cogí el móvil y le mandé una foto a los chicos del colegió y diciéndoles que ya estaba, que luego les contaría.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y empezaron a salir de allí muchos chavales. Me coloqué mejor las gafas y la gorra, era mejor que no supieran quién era. Y cuando levanté la vista la vi. Tan guapa como el día anterior. Ella decía que no era guapa y que no la gustaba su físico, pero yo pensaba todo lo contrario, estaba seguro de eso. Salía hablando con Eva y Sandra y con otra chica un poco más alta que ella, que también llevaba flequillo y tenía el pelo más claro, pero que no sabía quién era.

Vi cómo clavó su vista en mí y se acercó corriendo, casi la atropella un coche cuando cruzaba la calle.

_**Tú**_

No me lo podía creer. Había venido hasta aquí, para verme, era un amor. Tenía muchísima suerte. Fui corriendo a abrazarlo, cuando casi me pilla un coche por no mirar. Cuando me recuperé del susto le abracé y el me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Niall, ¿qué haces aquí? –dije sin soltarme de él todavía.

-Te eché de menos en cuanto despegué y vine a por ti –respondió con una de sus sonrisas.

Hice señas a las chicas para que viniesen. Cuando se pusieron en corro dije.

-Es Niall, ya le conocéis del otro día, ¿verdad? –todas asintieron menos Sonia que estaba un poco más perdida que el resto –pues es mi novio ahora, y ha venido a verme –terminé sonriendo mientras decía aquello.

Ellas también sonrieron.

-Bueno chicas, nos vamos a casa porque veo que se me amontona aquí todo el mundo si se enteran de que ha venido.

Bajamos a ver a mi madre al trabajo y le presenté a su yerno. Cuando nos vio se puso a llorar. No se lo podía creer.

-Mamá, Niall ha venido a quedarse unos días, ¿puede quedarse en casa?

….

_**Buuuuuenas noches! **_

_**Gracias por leerme y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!**_

_**Mucho besosss, lots of love**_

_**Paula xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

-Mamá, Niall ha venido a quedarse unos días, ¿puede quedarse en casa?

-Mmm –mi madre se quedó pensativa –…sí, pero dormirá con tu hermano, ¿vale?

Niall la miro riéndose y asintió. Mi madre comenzó a reír también. Cuando pararon fui con Niall a casa, íbamos abrazados por la calle, fue raro que nadie se enterara de quién éramos. Al subir a casa y mi abuela ver a Niall se enfadó por no avisar ya que no hizo mucha comida y yo le había dicho que él comía mucho. "No pasa nada, un día de dieta" –dijo mi abuela divertida. A mi padre no le gustó mucho la idea de que Niall se quedará en casa y a mi hermano menos porque tendría que dormir con Niall. Nos tumbamos un rato en el salón hasta que yo me tuve que ir a estudiar.

_**Niall**_

No me quedaba otra que quedarme en el salón y esperar que Paula acabase de estudiar. Como me aburría, decidí dar una vuelta. Aquí hacía ya calor y se estaba bien en la calle. Fui a dar un vuelta por el lugar donde me la crucé unos días atrás. Anduve durante unas dos horas y cuando llegué a casa estaba cansado. Paula seguía estudiando por lo que decidí darme una ducha.

Lo días pasaron tranquilos y aburridos, yo dormía con su hermano con el que acabé haciendo buenas migas y ella estudiaba. Así estuve hasta el jueves por la noche, el cual me fui a Irlanda. Me sentía mal dejándola sola, pero no quedaba otro remedio.

_**Tú**_

Que se fuera Niall no me había sentado muy bien, pero él le había prometido a su madre que iría a verla. Yo el viernes después de ir a mis clases de baile iría al aeropuerto e iría a Irlanda, para conocerla, darle una sorpresa a Niall y conocer de paso a su familia.

Estaba realmente nerviosa a cerca de lo que pudiesen opinar sobre mí. La semana había pasado lenta pero buena. Los exámenes habían salido bien y Niall me daba ánimos para estudiar.

Ya en el avión saqué mis libros y me puse a estudiar y a hacer los deberes para poder tener más tiempo. El viaje me cundió y pude acabar todos los deberes y empezar a estudiar.

Fue un poco complicado llegar hasta la casa de Niall. Cuando conseguí encontrarla eran las 11. Me daba muchísima vergüenza tener que tocar al timbre, pero no quería morirme de frío. Era una noche fría y la chaqueta la llevaba en la maleta, por lo tanto era imposible sacarla. Me armé de valor y conseguí llamar.

_**Niall**_

*Ding dong*

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Estaba con mi madre ya que ayer estuve durmiendo con mi padre. No esperábamos visitas solo estábamos nosotros dos. Fue mi madre a abrir.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?

Era raro que mi madre no conociese a quién llamaba ya que casi siempre solían ser vecinos, fui a la cocina. Escuché desde lejos una voz que me resultaba familiar.

-Hola, soy… soy… Paula –escuché que decía mientras iba al salón.

Era Paula. Era imposible ella este fin de semana tenía que estudiar y no podía venir. Entonces me acerque a la puerta por si era alguna broma. Iba enfadado ya que no podía soportar que alguien se pudiese hacer pasar por ella, para mí ese tema no era ninguna broma. Entonces vi que era ella y que corría viento en la calle y no llevaba chaqueta a deje pasar, mi madre me miró con una cara un poco extraña, per asintió. La puse una manta por encima, y la senté en el sillón. Lleve sus cosas a mi habitación y bajé con ella.

-Bueno mamá, esta es… es Paula –mi madre me miro extrañada.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé –respondió –encantada –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Encantada –sonrió y de arropo con la manta, ya que seguía teniendo frío, entonces la abracé.

-Es mi novia.

Mi madre nos miró raro y la hizo un montón de preguntas. Yo le conté toda la historia del twitter, de España y todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Nos dio la enhorabuena y por lo que vi, le cayó bien desde un primer momento.

_**Tú**_

Maura era un cielo de mujer. Todos los hijos querrían tener una madre así. Tan atenta y cariñosa como ella se portó conmigo. No dejo que nada me faltase. Decir que me trato como una princesa es poco.

Hubo un momento en el que yo ya tenía mucho sueño, Maura también se iba así que subí con ella as escaleras. Me metí en la habitación de Niall que era donde estaban mis cosas. En la bolsa no estaba, y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por más que buscaba no aparecía, se me había olvidado el pijama. Tenía unos leggings negros y la camiseta ancha de "Mrs. Horan" así que me la puse. Maura cuando me viese se echaría a reír. Me cogí un moño y fui al baño. Me lavé la cara detenidamente y los dientes. Tenía un espejo enorme y me puse a bailar delante de él, ya que quedaba bastante para que Niall subiese y yo me aburría. Cogí el móvil, saqué una foto y la subí a Instagram "Ya en Mullingar, Irlanda, ¡que ganas tenía! Buenas noches "

Estuve estudiando un rato más ya que tenía que aprovechar, justo cuando acabé de estudiar el primer tema, Niall llamó a la puerta, yo estaba sentada en la cama.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo con una sonrisa, era precioso verle sonreír.

-Estudiar –y puse mala cara, entonces se sentó conmigo en la cama y me abrazo.

-Venga, "It´s time to sleep!" –dijo riendo.

-Oyes Niall, yo, ¿dónde duermo?

-Pues aquí conmigo, ahora vengo –se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, cuando llegó se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había dormido con un chico que no fuese mi padre o mi hermano de pequeña y menos con un novio. No sabía que hacer así que cuando me abrazó me quede quieta y no me moví más.

-Buenas noches cielo, te quiero –dije en un susurro.

-Buenas noches princesa –dijo mientras me daba un beso y se volvía a colocar.

…

_**Buenas noches! Como prometí hoy subo. Muchos besos a las chicas de mi grupo de WhatsApp de directioners con las que me rio como nunca. Y a mí Rocío, Eva y Sandra que me leen siempre. Besazos.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Paula.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Me levanté asustada y con el espectáculo que me encontré no es que fuera a calmarme mucho. Estaba atada a la cama y llena de comida. No sabía que significaba nada de eso por lo que recé porque no fuese nada. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, no se veía mucho por lo que solo avisté una sombre que se movía por la habitación y que bajaba completamente la persiana y que por lo tanto hacía que todo estuviese oscuro y no pudiese ver nada.

Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, no me podía mover y aquel individuo se acercaba a mí. Se subió a la cama y empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Me puse tensa y empecé gritar a Niall que viniese a ayudarme, pero nadie me escuchaba, no había nadie.

Cada vez que se acercaba más intentaba mantener la respiración, no ponerme más nerviosa. Él se acercaba cada vez más, y yo a su vez gritaba más "Niall, ven por favor, Niall". Nadie me escuchaba, el otro por su parte se acercaba, y cuando empecé a reír supe que era él que era Niall, entonces me sentí como una cosa frágil, indefensa a la que habían utilizado y a la que minutos después volverían a utilizar. "Niall no por favor, no hagas eso, no hagas nada" "Niall no" gritaba, pero él se acercó más y empezó comiéndose una pieza de comida que había sobre mi vientre, entonces no puede parar de patalear y gritar…

Algo me zarandeaba y me desperté escuchando una voz que decía "Paula, ¡despierta!, por favor…". Cuando me vio abrir los ojos, se quedó parado, sonrío y me abrazó.

-Paula, ¿qué te pasa?

-Una pesadilla –miré hacía el suelo. No podía mirarle a los ojos. No podía hablarme me sentía frágil, rota, con miedo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No parabas de gritar "Niall, no por favor, Niall" y pataleabas y te movías demasiado… -me abrazó más fuerte mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-No sé Niall, era muy extraño… -no me salían las palabras, estuve un rato callada hasta que comencé a hablar de nuevo. –Estaba atada a una cama, con comida por encima y entonces entró un hombre que bajó la persiana y se acercó hasta la cama. Yo tenía mucho miedo porque no sabía quién era. Yo gritaba pidiéndote ayuda pero tu viniste… -se me puso la piel de gallina recordando aquello y comencé a temblar de miedo. –y… yo seguí gritando. El hombre se subió a la cama y comenzó a acercarse más a mí, y resultó que tú eras ese señor y… -en ese momento me puse a llorar no podía mirarle ni siquiera a la cara, me era imposible.

-Yo lo siento, pero nunca te haría eso y lo sabes –me abrazó fuerte y no me soltó –no podría hacerte daño nunca. Nunca haré nada que tú no quieras, "I´m here for you".

-Niall prométemelo, lo he pasado muy mal, nunca dejes que nadie me haga daño… -dije entre sollozos.

-Te lo prometo –entonces me besó la frente y me acostó en la cama otra vez –ahora por favor, descansa, mañana hay un largo día por favor, duerme, no me separé de tu lado, no te dejaré sola.

Me acosté sobre el brazo de Niall en frente de su pecho, mientras el me abrazaba. Me costó dormirme pero al final lo hice.

_**Niall**_

Me costó dormirme mucho más que a Paula. No me lo podía creer, había tenido una pesadilla conmigo. Yo la intentaba violar, sí, violar. Esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir el peor hombre en el mundo. Ella lo había soñado y me hacía sentir mal. Yo jamás podría hacerla daño y menos eso. Jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera y violarla no estaba en mis planes. Me sonaba fuerte esa palabra, me costaba creerlo y me hacía sentir el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Me prometí a mí mismo jamás hacerla sufrir o hacer algo que no quisiera.

Al despertarme ella seguía dormida, parecía un ángel. El moño que llevaba en la cabeza, el cual se hizo por la noche, lo tenía medio deshecho ya que había dado muchas vueltas. La saqué una foto, quería recordarla siempre así. Antes de salir de la habitación la volví a mirar y me vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior a la cabeza.

Quería hacerle saber que yo no era como muchos otros que se aprovechan de salir con chicas que son menores que ellos. Yo no era de esos. Por lo tanto bajé por las escaleras despacio para no levantar a nadie. Eran las 9:30 así que la despertaría a las 10 para que hoy fuésemos a conocer a mi familia.

Cogí una bandeja de la cocina y un vaso. Hice un zumo de naranja y se lo puse en el vaso. La preparé leche, ya que el café no la gustaba nada. La puse unos bollos y una tostada. El desayuno de una princesa, para una verdadera princesa.

Cuando acabé eran las 10 así que subí a despertarla. Abrí la habitación con mucho cuidado, y pasé despacio. Dejé la bandeja sobre su mesita de noche y me subí a la cama, la empecé a acariciar el pelo y darle besos por la cabeza hasta que se despertase.

_**Tú**_

Me desperté y Niall estaba acariciándome el pelo, se me dibujo inmediatamente una sonrisa en la cara y el me devolvió otra.

-Buenos días princesa –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Buenos días princesa –me empecé a reír y el hizo como que se enfadaba. Era realmente mono, parecía un niño pequeño. –No te enfades, yo te quiero igual –dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, por lo de anoche, no quiero que pienses que soy como ese tipo que apareció en tus sueños. No quiero que me tengas miedo, jamás podré hacerte daño. –entonces sonreí y le abracé. Yo sabía que él no era como los demás, pero igualmente tenía miedo. –Para que veas, te he traído algo…

-¿El qué? –dije ilusionada.

-Te he traído el desayuno, como a ti te gusta, disfrútalo.

En ese momento me tiré sobre él y le besé, acabamos abrazados, era el mejor. Jamás nadie se había portado tan bien conmigo, él era especial, y aunque fuese famoso, yo cuando estaba con él lo olvidaba, yo le quería por cómo era. El novio más especial del mundo.

…

_**Buenas nochessss!**_

_**Here, a new chapter (: Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y espero subir pronto.**_

_**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios os quiero.**_

_**FEEEEELICIDADES A MI ROCIO QUE HOY HA SIDO TU CUMPLEAÑOS. FELICIDADES BELLESA. Y MUCHISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A SANDRA Y EVA POR EL DÍA QUE ME HAN ECHO PASAR Y PILAR SI LEES ESTO, TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A TI. OS QUIERO.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Paula xx.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Nos preparamos para ir a comer con el padre, el hermano y su respectiva mujer, de Niall. Me duché y luego se duchó Niall para que pudiera cambiarme sola. Me puse una camisa, ya que en Irlanda no era como en Madrid y refrescaba y me puse unos pantalones negros. De zapatillas unas vans negras y me pinté ligeramente la raya de arriba la cual acompañé de raya gris.

-¿Ya estas lista? –dijo mientras se giraba para mirarme. Se terminó de poner la camiseta y se acercó a mí rodeando la cama.

-Sí –me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se me vinieron a la cabeza las imágenes de la pesadilla y me aparté de su lado.

-Estas muy guapa, como siempre –posó su mano derecha sobre mi cintura y me aparté.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado.

-Nada, nada… -respondí bajando la cabeza y jugando con la parte baja de la manga de mi camisa.

Entonces él me abrazo y me besó. Me cogió de la mano y agarré mi bolso. Bajamos por las escaleras. Saludé a Maura quién me dio dos besos y añadió un "que guapos vais, pasarlo bien".

En el coche no dije nada, me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, era duro de asimilar aunque increíble. Era una directioner con suerte y además estaba trabajando para una de las mejores bandas. Media hora después, Niall aparcó. Salimos del coche y entramos en un restaurante. Una camarera nos llevó al fondo, donde había una mesa reservada para cinco personas. Éramos los primeros. Nos sentamos y Niall pidió una cerveza, yo simplemente pedía agua. No tardaron en llegar su hermano y su mujer, el último que vino fue su padre el cual me miró con cara de pocos amigos. La comida se me paso rápida, me lleve muy bien con el hermano y la mujer de este de Niall, por otra parte su padre antes de marcharnos, cuando los otros dos acompañantes se habían marchado dijo "No sé qué le has visto a esta chica. A mí no me gusta para nada, no es lo suficiente buena para ti, no te merece. Si vienes otro día con ella no me invites, te quiero" y le abrazó. Antes de que pudiese girarse a verme yo ya no estaba allí. Me había ido corriendo hacía el coche, estaba llorando. Su propio padre le había dicho que no servía como su novia, ¿tan mal le había caído?

Niall intentó alegrarme durante todo el camino pero yo seguía llorando, el padre tenía razón, yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él. No lo merecía, no merecía estar cumpliendo mi sueño, no merecía estar a su lado. Al entrar subí las escaleras hacía nuestra habitación corriendo y me encerré en el baño a llorar.

_**Niall**_

Mi padre había sido demasiado duro con ella. Ella era todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba para ser feliz. Ella era la razón de mi sonrisa, y no quería que nadie la lastimase. No pude reaccionar ante mi padre a tiempo ya que tuve que salir corriendo para no dejarla sola. Al entrar a casa y salir corriendo hacia nuestra habitación me resulto extraño y a mi madre también.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo mi madre preocupada mientras salía de la cocina. Ella había oído las pisadas en el suelo y las escaleras que Paula había realizado minutos antes.

-Pues digamos que… Paula y papá no han hecho muy buenas migas… –respondí triste.

-¿Qué le ha dicho Bobby? –preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Pues… que no era una chica que me mereciese, que cómo la había elegido… y que si quedábamos otro día, que no la llevase…

-¿Pero cómo ha podido decirle eso? Ve a hablar con ella, dila… -se quedó pensando que decir durante unos segundos –dila que no le haga caso y que no se preocupe.

-Está bien…

Subí y escuché sollozos en el baño era ella, pasé después de mucho insistir y hablamos, todo se solucionó y le quedó claro que yo era feliz con ella y no quería a ninguna otra a mi lado.

…

-¿Niall me ayudas a poner la estrella en el árbol? –dije mientras bajaba de la silla a por ella.

Estas navidades estábamos en la casa que Niall tenía en Londres. Ya llevábamos 7 meses juntos en los que habíamos estado muy bien. Desde aquel incidente con su padre, nos demostramos día a día más lo que sentíamos y lo que significábamos ambos para cada uno de nosotros. Yo ahora además de bailarina era cantante en el grupo, y me llevaba bien con todos.

El día de Navidad iríamos con Maura y en año nuevo iríamos con mi familia. Maura dijo que se vendría con nosotros a España ya que no conocía a mis padres en persona aunque sí había hablado con ellos.

-Toma, aquí la tienes, ponla recta –le ordené mientras le daba la estrella.

-A sus órdenes mi capitana –dijo mientras hacía el gesto de la mano.

Me reí al verlo y escucharlo –Qué tonto eres cariño –le contesté dulcemente.

Colocó la estrella y se bajó para sentarse conmigo en el salón.

-Me voy a duchar que tenemos que ir a la celebración del cumpleaños de Louis.

-Vale, después voy yo –respondió sonriendo.

Louis celebraría hoy, 21 de Diciembre su cumpleaños ya que el 24 cada uno estaría con su familia. Era sábado por la tarde y hacía frío pero iríamos a un club que él había reservado.

Cuando llegamos al club estaba todo súper bonito, seguro que Eleanor había tenido algo que ver con la decoración. La noche la pasamos entre risas y bailes. Todos bebían de sus vasos, todos menos yo. Además de ser menor, no me gustaba el alcohol. Los regalos se los dimos antes de empezar a beber ya que si no hubiese sido un desfase. Cuando fui al baño, me acompañó Eleanor.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo tía?

-Sí, esta todo genial, me está encantado –dije sonriendo.

Ella salió antes que yo. Todo estaba oscuro ya que las luces estaban centradas en la pista de baile. Alguien me agarró y me llevó a una esquina. Me resistí y grité, pero la música estaba muy alta. Escuché un "ya eres mía, preciosa" pero no pude distinguir de quien era. Me había sujetado las muñecas con su gran mano mientras que con la otra me cogía la cara. Sentí su respiración cada vez más cerca. No veía nada, entonces sentí como unos labios carnosos se posaban sobre los míos.

…

**Buenas nochesssss! **

**No me matéis por este final, lo siento soy mala. La que ahora me odiará infinito será Montse, tía, lo siento MUAAJAJAJAJJAJA.**

**Gracias a todas las que me leeis y a las directioners del grupo de WhatsApp (no consigo aprenderme el nombre, lo siento) y a mi Rocio, Evussss y Sadruuuss, os quiero.**

**Pues eso, espero que os guste y hasta el próximo,**

**Lots of love xx**


	14. Chapter 14

El beso se alargó demasiado para mi gusto, aunque intentase zafarme no podía, no podía soltarme, él era infinitamente más fuerte que yo.

-Eres preciosa –dijo mientras me agarraba la cara y sonreía maliciosamente.

Con la música no podía escuchar su voz claramente y no veía nada. Al decirme eso le escupí y como castigo a eso recibí un bofetón. No sabía quién era, hasta que unos rayos de luz de la pista de baile dejaron entre ver unos rizos. No, no podía ser, era Harry.

-Harry… ¿eres tú?...

Entonces me agarró fuerte de la muñeca y me llevó a un cuarto que había cerca de allí. Me tapó la boca para que no gritase, aunque eso no serviría de mucho. Me sentó sobre una mesa y que sujeto las muñecas.

-Ya sabes quién soy, eh… -respondió a mi pregunta. Me volvió a agarrar de la barbilla y me volvió a besar, por más que intentaba soltarme no podía, al separarme, le volví a escupir y me propinó otro bofetón en la cara. –Así que estamos peleona hoy, ¿no?

Le respondí con otro escupitajo a lo que me gané otro guantazo. Era un estúpido.

-Nunca he llegado a entender por qué te fuiste con Niall teniéndome a mí cerca –era un prepotente, me daba asco. –Siempre pensé que serías más inteligente, que vendrías conmigo y que no seguirías con él, pero ya veo que no.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Quiero ir con Niall, me estará buscando.

-Cállate. Harás lo que yo te diga y entonces podrás ir.

Me estaba dando realmente miedo, nunca pensé que Harry pudiese ser así, que se pudiese comportar de esa forma. Estaría borracho, pero no olía a alcohol para nada.

-¿Qué quieres? …

Tomó mis antebrazos de forma agresiva y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, empujando la mía hacia un lado antes de que sus labios se presionaran contra la suave piel de mi cuello. Las puntas de su cabello rizado cosquilleaban mi mejilla. Harry soltó uno de mis brazos de mala gana, solo para poder sostener la parte trasera de mi cabeza, impidiéndome escapar. Mi mano formó un puño, tomando su camiseta entre mis dedos, el dolor agudo intensificaba mientras sus dientes se movían en mi piel, sentí su risa entrecortada sobre el área afectada de mi cuello y luchaba desesperadamente para zafarme de su agarre antes de que continuase con su intento de extraerme la sangre. La sensación fue un poco aliviada y asquerosa cuando solo me tocaron sus suaves labios, pero Harry no me permitió estar cómoda mucho tiempo, ya que pellizco hambrientamente mi cuello con sus dientes. Jadeé mientras su lengua lamia en el nuevo punto sensible y me daba unos cuantos besos. Sopló sobre el descuidado y húmedo punto, creando un escalofrío que me recorrió completamente.

Harry entonces dio un paso hacia atrás sonriendo mientras yo tiraba mi brazo fuera de su mano. Mis dedos se dirigieron a mi cuello, aspirando fuertemente y secando el lugar herido.

-Eres mía ahora –dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Al alejarse tuve la ventaja de poder salir corriendo y huir de aquel lugar. Cuando vi a Niall en la pista de baile solo pude acercarme a él y correr por abrazarlo. Me quería ir de allí, quería desaparecer. Poco tiempo después vi como una sombra aparecía de la oscuridad. Era Harry, me pegué más al brazo de Niall y no le volví a mirar.

-Buenos días, princesa –dijo Niall despertándome. Entonces sentí un frío intenso sobre mi mejilla izquierda. Era de los bofetones de ayer, ahora tenía moratones. – ¿Con quién te pegaste anoche? –preguntó riendo, mientras me acariciaba el pelo. A mí no me hacía ninguna gracia ya que me hacía recordar no mal que lo había pasado la noche anterior. Dibuje una sonrisa falsa en mi cara y me encogí de hombros. El me besó en los labios y me dijo –ven a la cocina cuando quieras, el desayuno está servido.

Dicho esto se fue de la habitación y yo me desperté dolorida mientras iba al bajo, me estaba peinando cuando me di con la púa en el cuello y grito de dolor salió de mi boca. Cacho asqueroso lo que me había hecho. Como Niall se enterase se armaría la de Troya, intenté tapar el moratón de un tono morado oscuro con el pelo que gracias a Dios era largo y abundante.

No quería que nada sucediese entre Niall y yo, no quería que nada malo pasase pero Harry se había comportado como un estúpido y me haría pagar las consecuencias de haberle dejado cómo le deje y me haría quedar como una autentica guarra delante de Niall.

-Hola –dije mientras cogía mi vaso de leche.

-Hola preciosa –me besó y nos sentamos a ver la televisión.

Estos dos últimos días habían sido muy raros. La relación con Niall se había distanciado, pero él no se había enterado todavía de nada. El me notaba rara, pero aunque yo no hubiese tenido culpa de lo que Harry me hizo, me sentí el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Llegamos a Irlanda bien, con los regalos y esperanzas de unas vacaciones excelentes rodeados de la familia. El día pasó rápido estuvimos ayudando a Maura a hacer la cena y preparar todo. Llevaba pañuelo para tapar el moratón que seguía con el mismo aspecto que los días anterior. La inflamación del pómulo había bajado y bastante. Bobby hoy venía a cenar y no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Harry no había aparecido estos días para hablarnos y lo había agradecido pero no paraba de mandarme mensajes amenazadores.

Después de una gran cena y una noche de fiesta, a la mañana siguiente tocó abrir los regalos. El mío, al ser la más pequeña y por cortesía de mis anfitriones me tocó abrir la primera con tan mala suerte de que era un collar. Niall quería que me lo pusiese y para ello tenía que quitarme el pañuelo. Me lo desabroché y a Niall se le cayó el collar al ver aquello.

….

_**Buenas noches muchachassss! **_

_**Ya sabéis quien es el que besó a Paula y quiero aclarar que esto es una realidad/mundo paralelo es decir yo no pienso nada de esto sobre Harry, es uno de mis ídolos, pero la novela es así, no me pegueeeis.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi Esther, que dice que no la dedico ninguno. Pues este va para ti. Gracias por el día de hoy y por todos los días que me sacas esas sonrisas haciendo lo que más nos gusta, bailar y hablar de One Direction. **_

_**Por lo demás ahora contesto a los reviews:**_

_**Montse: Tia soy malísima lo sé, pero me quieres. Espero que te guste.**_

_**Esther: Aquí tienes capítulo. Me encanta que te encante.**_

_**Por lo demás, gracias por leerme y muchas gracias.**_

_**Lots of loveeeeeeee,**_

_** Paula.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Niall estuvo un buen rato sin poder moverse, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, eché a correr escaleras arriba. Me paré antes de llegar al último escalón y entonces escuché de lejos "Eres una zorra" "Niall ves que te dije que no te merecía, dila que se vaya no merece estar en esta casa". Bobby estaba siendo duro, pero estaba diciendo la verdad, nunca me había merecido a Niall, no era suficiente buena para él.

Cogí todas mis cosas y las metí en la maleta de mala manera, ya tendría tiempo de ordenarlo todo cuando me fuese de allí. Recogí lo más esencial del baño y de mis accesorios. Tenía ganas de irme de llorar y de dejar de existir, de dejar de hacer siempre daño a la gente que quería. Mis regalos seguían arriba, así que al bajar se los dejé en el suelo y salí corriendo.

Niall seguía petrificado en el suelo, no reaccionaba. No había sido capaz de hablar yo tampoco, tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Desde fue, mientras me alejaba escuché como Maura le decía que corriese a por mí, que hacía frío y que no podía quedarme en la calle. Que hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho no merecía morir congelada. Aun así corrí más deprisa cuando escuché la puerta de abrirse. Cuando Niall salió me escondí entre unos matorrales y lloré. Él no me veía y era lo mejor, lo mejor era dejarme ir. Al cabo de mucho rato buscando se dio por vencido y volvió a casa, entonces yo salí y fui a un hotel que había cerca. Suerte que había traído dinero aunque poco ya que no me haría mucha falta. Llevaba un gorro que con ayuda del flequillo y la bufanda me tapaba la cara. Fui a un hotel barato para no sospechar y para poder gastar el poco dinero que tenía en varias noches y no solo en una.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación coloqué un poco la maleta. Estaba destrozada y nerviosa por lo que decidí darme un baño caliente para relajarme. Puse agua caliente y mucha espuma. Mientras me bañaba escuchaba nuestras canciones, escuchaba su voz en "best song ever" y lloraba. Decidí meter la cabeza dentro del agua. Cuando sentía que me quedaba poca respiración y me iba llegando el final un brazo fuerte me agarró de la nuca y me sacó la cabeza del agua. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero se me cerraban. Ese brazo me incorporó un poco y me echo agua fría para que despertase. Mis párpados se abrieron poco a poco. Estaba todo borroso a mí alrededor. De repente lo vi ahí. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué hacía Harry otra vez aquí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté como pude.

-Niall me dijo que viniese hoy a casa para que Maura me diese una cosa para mi madre, estaba llegando cuando te vi salir corriendo y esconderte mientras él te seguía buscando. –Estaba realmente tensa, el tocaba mi piel desnuda y húmeda con sus largos y finos dedos. –Te seguí ya que quería hablar también contigo y me dijeron tu habitación. Dame las gracias de que he llegado a tiempo para salvarte y que no te suicidases.

-Quita tus manos de encima de mí, ya me has arruinado bastante, ¿no crees?

-No te pongas peleona –me cogió fuerte del brazo y me dejo ponerme la toalla sin mirar, que detalle por su parte.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? –dije cuando él ya se estaba acercando a mí. Mi tono era suave, triste, apagado. Me cogió fuerte del brazo y me sacó fuera, me tiró contra la cama mientras yo pataleaba y lanzaba puñetazos. Él me beso para que me quedase quieta y parase pero solo conseguí que intentara mantenerme quita por más tiempo. Se me estaba haciendo eterno tener que luchar contra él para que me dejase en paz.

Puede que Niall ahora estuviese enfadada conmigo y que yo me sintiera el ser más asqueroso del planeta, pero aun así lo amaba y no quería que eso sucediese. Niall me prometió que mi primera vez sería con él y sería la última persona con la que estaría. Me prometió quererme y amarme siempre al igual que yo a él. Éramos felices hasta que Harry hizo eso, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Él sabía que era mi amigo y Niall y yo… Niall y yo nos amábamos, porque yo ahora dudaba que el sintiese algo así por mí. Era difícil, se lo había estado ocultando y él lo había visto, había visto lo que tenía en el cuello, pudo pensar cualquier cosa sobre mí y además, su padre no había ayudado mucho a que esto se pudiese solucionar, su padre habría estado diciéndole lo más ruin que pudiese sacar de mí. Después de todo esto, dudaba que Niall me volviese a querer como novia. Tendríamos que trabajar juntos y eso aun haría más difícil todo. Esto se me pasaba por la cabeza mientras Harry intento volver a hacer lo mismo que hace cuatro noches en el otro lado del cuello. Me negué a que volviese y le lancé otro escupitajo, como días anteriores.

No sabía que poco tiempo después se acabaría mi sufrimiento aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Estas peleona hoy, preciosa, pero lo que el otro día no pude llevar acabo lo llevaré a cabo hoy, no te preocupes. Más vale tarde que nunca, o eso dicen ¿o crees?

Realmente ahora si que tenía miedo, miedo de verdad. El miedo que él me producía me aterraba, era insoportable.

-Dejame ya en paz –le volví a escupir, no le gustaba y lo sabía.

Me gané otro bofetón y una inflación de pómulo que saldría mañana.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, eh? ¡Respóndeme! –dije mientras lloraba y el seguía intentando mantenerme quieta mientras yo me resistía.

No nos dimos cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se abrió hasta que:

-Nada, no te va a hacer nada –añadió un Niall que acababa de entrar por la puerta. –porque yo no voy a dejar que te toque.

…

_**Buenas noches. **_

_**No me matéis. Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp gracias por las ideas de ayer. **_

_**Besos para todos los que me leéis.**_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Paula**_


	16. Chapter 16

-Nada, no te va a hacer nada –añadió un Niall que acababa de entrar por la puerta. –porque yo no voy a dejar que te toque.

_**Harry**_

¿Qué hacía aquí Niall? Al parecer nunca podría hacerle nada. Se estaba comportando como una auténtica zorra. No entendía como no podía estar conmigo, y tenía que estar con Niall, cierto que él la vio primero, pero ella pegaba más conmigo.

Muchas noches había estado soñando con ella, que era mía, yo suyo, me acompañaba a todos lados, nos íbamos a vivir juntos, éramos felices, hacíamos el amor, viajábamos juntos, dábamos paseos… lo normal de una pareja.

Había estado haciendo esto con ella porque la necesita, pero me ponía histérico, y me hacía ser malo con ella. Me hacía ser un capullo.

_**Tú**_

Niall se quedó de piedra cuando me vio como Harry me agarraba para que no me moviese. Estaba medio incorporada ya que era la forma en la que me agarraba.

-¿Qué pretendías hacerla? –consiguió decir Niall en un tono que mostraba su enfado, mientras tanto, se acercaba. Harry no me soltaba, seguía forcejeando conmigo, entonces Niall gritó: ¡Que la sueltes ya!

Harry me soltó de mala gana haciendo que me cayese en la cama y se me soltase la toalla.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar –volvió a gritarle Niall a lo que Harry no obedeció y miró con una mirada perversa y a la vez maliciosa mientras se mordía el labio, Niall se acercó y le dio un bofetón en la cara, Harry instantáneamente le devolvió otro –te he dicho que no la mires, es mía, es mi novia. ¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante?

-Ella debería estar conmigo, y no contigo es lo que se merece.

-Te estas comportando como un estúpido, Harry. No te permitiré que la hables así –intento acercarse a mí, pero Harry me cogió por la cintura,

-La trataré como quiera. –me intentó quitar la toalla pero entonces Niall le dio un puñetazo a Harry en la mandíbula.

Harry no se quedó parado por lo que le dio a Niall otro puñetazo.

-Por favor chicos no os peleéis, por favor –dije llorando –hacedlo por mí.

-Pero Paula, ¿no has visto lo que te ha hecho? –respondió Niall enfadado mientras seguía en el suelo con Harry.

No podían seguir así, no podían seguir peleándose y menos por mí, no me lo merecía. Sabía que había un plan que podía funcionar o que podía empeorar las cosas, mientras pensaba esto seguían pegándose. De repente vi unas gotas de sangre y lloré más de lo que había estado llorando. No tenía ganas de nada, las manos de los dos tenían gotas de sangre, entonces los miré a los dos les sangraba la nariz, esto no podía estar pasando, nadie se podía enterar de esto, cómo se enterasen que liaría un escándalo así que pase a poner en práctica mi plan.

_**Niall**_

No me lo podía creer, Harry, cuando había entrado la tenía encima de la cama, ella pataleaba, no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

Ahora me estaba pegando con Harry, nunca pensé que esto pudiese estar pasando pero sí, nos estábamos peleando. En ese momento no pensaba que era él, no pensaba en nada más que en hacer daño al que me había hecho daño, la ira me consumía. Un puñetazo y la mano manchada de sangre, le había hecho sangre, al momento siguiente era yo quién sangraba, entonces Paula se puso en medio y se quitó la toalla.

_**Tú**_

Me metí entre los dos y me quité la toalla. Dejaron de pelear al instante y se quedaron parados, entonces me subí la toalla y empecé a llorar otra vez.

-¿No veis que estáis haciendo? ¿No veis que me hacéis daño? Sois amigos, y os estáis haciendo daño por mí, lo peor será que me vaya y que desaparezca, no creo que a ninguna fan la desagrade es más, creo que hasta se alegrarían, Niall estaría soltero, que bien, más oportunidades.

-Paula, no te vuelvas a quitar la toalla, por favor –dijo Niall mientras se acercaba –no deberíamos de habernos pegado, pero él te estaba haciendo eso y tú… tú, eres lo más importante para mí. –dijo besándome. –quiero que me contéis que ha pasado y tú…, tú, porque llevabas eso en el cuello. –continuó diciendo desagradable y en un tono de asco, ya soltándome.

-A ver, -tomé aire y respiré profundamente, hice esto varias veces ya que no me podía calmar, estaba demasiado tensa. La sangre seguía cayendo por su boca y de ahí a la ropa o al suelo, manchándolo todo –en la fiesta fui al baño con Eleanor y al salir, alguien me agarró y me metió en una habitación, me hizo esto –aparté el pelo de mi cuello recogiéndolo con una mano y dejando ver el moratón que tenía. –me dijo que ya era suya, poco tiempo después me di cuenta que había sido Harry sabía que te afectaría por lo que no te conté nada, aun así nos distanciamos, pero yo te quiero a ti, Niall –dije acercándome a él –entonces hoy cuando lo viste me sentí el ser más desdichado del planeta, escuché lo que te dijo tu padre y me sentí aun peor, me vine aquí y casi me suicido dándome un baño cuando alguien me sacó del agua, no sé qué quería Harry pero luego me cogió y ya has llegado tú… -cuando acabé miré al suelo, me senté en la cama y me puse a llorar. Después de un rato Niall accedió a hablarme, yo me cambié y lo solucionamos, nos contó tiempo ya que hubo mucho que aclarar y prometimos devolvernos la confianza, sabíamos que sería difícil pero confiamos en que podríamos. Con Harry quedó todo aclarado y todo quedo en disculpas y abrazos entre amigos. Les curé las heridas y limpiamos todo como pudimos. Cuando llegue a casa de Niall otra vez, su padre no estaba pero aun así me encerré en la habitación, tenía miedo de que volviese. Cuando bajé a la cocina, después de haber dormido la siesta, no había nadie, ya que ahora la estaban durmiendo ellos. Estaba sacando la botella de zumo cuando una mano me cogió el brazo y me giró para que le mirase:

-Eres una guarra, no mereces a mi hijo –entonces me dio un bofetón.

…

_**BUUUUUUUENAS NOCHES! **_

_**Antes de todo: HAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY RAQUEEEEL :) Que espero que disfrutes mucho de este capítulo y que va dedicado para ti. Que eres genial y gracias por todos los comentarios buenos que me haces.**_

_**Inglandtioners gracias por leerme y ser así (:**_

_**Sandra, Rocío, Eva, Esther espero que os guste mucho y Esther plssss no me odieees!**_

_**Wosi: Gracias por el comentario **_

_**Lots of love xx**_

_**Paula**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**(Cómo me dijisteis que había solucionado muy rápido lo de la pelea, lo detallaré en este capí y luego sigo abajo con la continuación)**_

_***Flash Back* (No narrado por Paula)**_

_**-Pero tío, no me lo explico… -tomó aire y…– ¿cómo coño has podido hacerme esto, eh? –Dijo mientras le empujaba a la cama –no me lo puedo explicar, es que no, vale que te gustase o lo que sea que te pase con ella, pero tío, éramos felices, ¿no lo veías? ¿Tan ciego estabas?**_

_**-Yo lo siento, de verdad –respondió bajando la mirada, a la vez que la cabeza.**_

_**-No me vale lo siento, no me vale, no me vale… -añadió Niall bajando cada vez más el tono de voz.**_

_**-Vale que me he comportado como un cabrón y que ninguno de vosotros lo merecía, que he sido un egocéntrico, pero prometo no volver a haceros daño a ninguno de los dos, porque tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, tú eres mi hermano, no quiero estar mal contigo. Sé que lo que he hecho no está bien, y ya no puedo hacer nada porque el error ya está cometido, pero déjame que te vuelva a demostrar que puedes confiar en mí, por favor.**_

_**-Bueno, está bien, ya veré…**_

_**-Respecto a Paula, no la hagas nada, ella no hizo nada, fui yo el culpable, ella no quería en ningún momento y yo la forcé demasiado, ella no lo merecía para nada, no seas duro con ella. Vuelve y sed felices juntos otra vez, ella te ama y tú a ella también, merecéis estar juntos. Esa chica vale mucho Niall, no la dejes escapar, es tu tesoro más preciado junto con las fans, créeme, no la hagas daño, ella sería incapaz y valórala como se merece, hazme caso hermano – Harry le dio un abrazo a Niall y en ese abrazo se perdonaron. En ese abrazo se demostraron que verdaderamente eran hermanos, y que aunque Harry se había portado realmente el irlandés tenía buen corazón y sabía que no podía permitirse perder un amigo así.**_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-Eres una guarra, no mereces a mi hijo –entonces me dio un bofetón. – ¿ves lo que llevas aquí? Eso es de guarra, de fresca, de que no puedes estar con una misma persona. Ya le dije yo que no te merecía, que te irías con cualquier otro a la primera. Sabía que esto acabaría así, tu poniéndole los cuernos, pero no sé porque mierdas ha vuelto contigo, parece que está ciego, no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

-Deje de meterse conmigo, no le he hecho nada, usted no sabe nada –dije mientras intentaba deshacerme de su agarre.

-Claro que se, se más de lo que crees…

-Está muy equivocado, su hijo me ama, al igual que yo a él, somos felices juntos, ¿tan difícil es de entender? ¿Tan difícil es que usted lo entienda y deje de hacer sufrir a su hijo? ¿Tan difícil?

-Mi hijo no sabe lo que hace es joven y alocado. Va de cabeza cuesta abajo y sin frenos y si no le paro yo no lo va a hacer nadie. A Maura, a Greg y a Denisse les caes bien, creen que eres una buena chica, les has comido el coco lo sé, tú no eres así, intentas pareces buena porque eres más pequeña pero no es así.

-Es usted un asqueroso, un insensato y un cabezota. –dije del tirón.

Me dio un bofetón justo cuando entraba Niall por la puerta.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le apartó y me puso detrás de él. –No te voy a permitir que la trates así. Si no te gusta, no le hagas caso o intenta que te vaya agradando, porque por mi parte va a estar siempre conmigo y es mejor que la vayas aceptando. –concluyó casi chillando y muy enfadado.

-No te voy a permitir que salgas con una guarra como ella, mira lo que te ha hecho, ¡eh!, mira en lo que te ha convertido –añadió mientras le miraba de arriba abajo. –Tú antes no eras así.

-Papá he crecido, y soy mayor para decidir por mí mismo, ni tú ni nadie me va a decir con quién debo o no estar. No me he convertido en lo que tú querías y por eso te enfadas y la pagas con todo el mundo. Yo soy como soy, y si no me aceptas, lo siento.

- Ves, esta zorra te ha cambiado, no entiendo cómo ha podido comeros el coco a todos, no me lo explico, es manipuladora y mal hablada.

-¿Y tú? La has pegado y es menos papá, es menor y ahora mismo podría denunciarte por abuso.

-No te quiero ver con ella.

-Pues va a ser complicado porque ella va a estar conmigo siempre, la amo y ella a mí, juntos somos felices, no llevamos los mejores días, pero aun así hemos salido. Ahora, si nos disculpas, nos vamos a España, paso de estar más aquí, porque el que me hace sentirme mal, eres tú. Confía un poco en mí, papá. Puede que con 20 años no lo haga todo bien pero tengo que aprender a levantarme cada vez que caigo, a saber salir de cada problema en el que me meto. Déjame ser feliz a mi manera y con quién quiero, solo te pido eso.

-No puedo concederte esa confianza, así que, adiós.

Su padre era realmente duro con él y con sus palabras, Niall no merecía para nada esto que le estaba pasando, eran días raros en los que los dos lo estábamos pasando realmente mal. Ver sufrir a la persona que quieres es más duro que sufrir tú mismo.

_**Niall**_

No me lo podía creer. No. Era imposible. La había pegado. ¡La había pegado! No solo eso sino que también la había llamado zorra y a saber cuántas cosas más. Mi padre no sabía nada. Sinceramente no sabía porque la odiaba, no la conocía. Harry tenía razón, Paula era como un tesoro para mí, no podía dejar que se fuera de mi lado, gracias a ella era feliz, gracias a ella me levantaba cada día con una sonrisa, con ganas de vivir.

Me marcharía a España ahora con ella, sabía que quería ver ya a su familia y mi madre vendría con nosotros. Preparamos todo y fuimos al aeropuerto. Sentados ya en los asientos del avión Paula empezó a llorar y sin dejarme preguntarla se acurrucó sobre mi hombro y se quedó dormida. Me mataba por dentro verla así, que sufriera por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella no lo merecía, ella era frágil, aunque intentase parecer fuerte. Estos días de presión y agobio la pasaban factura ahora, no quería que estuviese así. No lo merecía.

…

_**¡Buenassss noches!**_

_**Como habréis visto he puesto cómo se arreglaron Niall y Harry, que muchas me habéis dicho que quedo muy corto y no sé qué. **_

_**Bueno hoy estaba feliz e inspirada ya que he celebrado mi cumpleaños junto con mi mejor amiga y ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Sé que no os importa una mierda pero como me hace ilusión, os pongo mis regalos: **_

_**Un libro de Niall. Una tarjeta en la que los chicos me hablan deseándome feliz cumpleaños. **__**El CD de Up All Night. El CD de Take Me Home. **__**Un reloj. Una camiseta que tiene una frase de Wings de Little Mix y por detrás unas alas y es muy ASDFGHJKLÑ. Una pulsera. Un tanga porque son unas guarras y las encanta joder hahahahaha. Y el amor infinito que me dan.**_

_**Ha sido una tarde genial con las mejores, ¡gracias por venir! ¡Gracias Eva, Sandra, Sonia, Esther, Pilar, Ines, Eva y Laura!**_

_**Las Ireglandtioners, me han pedido que las dedique algo así que aquí va:**_

_**Lucía, Anabel y su gitana (María), Laura, Tamara y Rocío: Gracias por leerme y por aguantarme. Gracias por poder compartir tantas cosas con vosotras y que sois unas petadoras del Whats pero se os quiere. **_

_**A los reviews:**_

_**Montse, lo siento, siento hacerte sufrir y siento que me odies, sorry :(**_

_**Mañana intento subir otro,**_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Paula **_


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando llegamos aterrizamos, Niall me levantó con besos y caricias, no sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero era precioso. Maura nos miraba tierna, veía a su hijo que había crecido y era capaz de cuidar y hacer feliz a alguien y eso desprendía en unos ojos iluminados el orgullo de madre que sentía.

Fuimos a por las maletas, había muchas fans era muy difícil pasar desapercibido y no tenerte que sacar fotos, sobretodo Niall. Yo era nueva y muchas directioners me había aceptado pero otras tantas no, ese era el precio de ser famosa, no gustas a todo el mundo.

Al salir mis amigas estaban ahí esperándome. Rocío, Eva, Sandra, Eva, Pilar, Esther… Volvía después de varios meses sin pisar tierras españolas. Ellas no sabían nada de lo que había estado ocurriendo estos días. De todos los golpes y disgustos que me había llevado, de lo mal que lo había pasado y de que por unas horas, mi relación con Niall había muerto, ellas no sabían nada de lo de Harry, ellas, sencillamente no sabían nada y no tenían por qué saber nada, por lo que puse mi mejor cara, sonreí y las salude con la mano. Minutos después vinieron hacía nosotros y nos ayudaron con el equipaje. Los moratones que tenía en los mofletes no se habían ido no con maquillaje, intente disimularlos, pero era imposible. Fuimos hasta mi casa, allí nos esperaba mi familia, que había montado una pequeña "fiesta" sorpresa de bienvenida. Era para los dos, porque Niall a pesar de todo, había caído bien en mi familia.

Pasamos unos días muy buenos, estuvimos de compras, con la familia. Maura y mi madre se llevaron a la perfección, ellas solo había hablado por WhastApp a veces, ya que las dos estaban insistentes en conocerse y aunque no hablaban exactamente la misma lengua, se entendían.

A Niall le llevé a conocer Madrid, muchas fans nos pedían autógrafos, fotos. Y en Twitter vimos que nos habían sacado fotos en las que estábamos nosotros dos solos, cogimos de la mano, paseando por las calles de Madrid, yo con mi gorrito de lana el con su gorra… Éramos felices.

Este año había cumplido los 17 y Niall para la noche de nochevieja quería regalarme una noche especial, quería que fuese mi primera vez y la primera vez juntos.

A mí me daba mucha vergüenza estar delante de él, desnuda. Pocas veces él me había visto. En los cambios de vestuario y poco más. Estaba realmente nerviosa ya que sería mi primera vez y su primera vez conmigo y no quería cagarla, también estaba triste por él desde que salíamos el no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie y ya eran siete meses desde aquello, en varias ocasiones me habían dicho que le tenía a pan y agua, el reía y asentía y yo, yo me callaba y agachaba la cabeza.

Cenaríamos con mi familia, nos tomaríamos las uvas y nos iríamos al hotel, Maura dormiría en casa.

_**Niall**_

Tenía algo preparado para ella, para que aquella noche, fuera la más especial de su vida. No me importaba que aquella noche no fuera la noche en la que ella se entregara a mí en cuerpo y alma, lo que yo quería era verla sonreír con lo que la había preparado.

-Vamos Niall, ¿piensas cambiarte ya? –dijo levantando una ceja, era tan sexy cuando se enfadaba. –Va a venir ya mi familia, no quiero que te vean así, sin peinar, sin camiseta…

Yo no podía dejar de mirarla iba con un vestido precioso y me encantaba ( .es/search?q=vestido+blanco+tumblr+de+fiesta&oe=utf-8&aq=t&rls= :es-ES:official&client=firefox-a&channel=fflb&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=es&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=eArOUeG5DYSrOsGQgYAD&biw=1280&bih=698&sei=ewrOUezjD8WsPLvEgYAP#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=_FrBzQY7fE9G4M%3A%3BZsRfjwDi0CHoiM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Ftumblr_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpost%252F13970414619%3B467%3B700 )

-Tranquila ya me cambio… -cogí la camiseta y me la empecé a abrochar cuando solo el timbre.

-Ves, ¡te lo dije! –Contestó nerviosa y fue a abrir –date prisa o no cenas.

-Ya veremos –añadí en voz baja, lo cual, no me escuchó.

Me vestí como un rayo, fui corriendo al baño y me peiné, justo cuando iban a entrar estaba dándole la mano a Paula para recibir a su familia. La di un beso corto y abrió la puerta.

-Hola abuela, hola tía, –las dio dos besos y yo también. A su tío le di la mano y así fueron entrados todos. Éramos unos diecisiete en casa, esto era un caos.

Estuvimos hablando y preparando la cena. Nos preguntaban sobre las giras y los discos, sobre cómo estábamos viviendo allí en Londres y si Paula estaba aprobando el curso con los profesores particulares.

La cena se sirvió en la mesa y todos comimos como si no hubiese fin, Paula fue la que menos comió por su problema del estómago pero aun así probó todo. Sus padres y su abuela cocinaban de miedo, ahora entendía porque celebraban aquí la nochevieja, con este banquete, quién se lo quería perder, ¡nadie! Estaba tan a gusto con su familia que enseguida toco tomarnos las uvas, más de uno casi de atraganta cuando intentaron comérselas todas a l vez. Después del brindis Paula y yo nos fuimos, despidiéndonos de todos y deseándoles una feliz noche.

_**Paula**_

La noche había estado siendo espectacular. Niall y Maura se llevaban genial con mi familia. La cena estuvo inmejorable, todos hablaban y comían, se los veía en cariñados con Niall, cosa que me sorprendió ya que cuando les dije todo lo de One Direction y Niall no lo aceptaron, ni que trabajase ni que fuese su novia, ya que me sacaba cuatro años y además era mayor de edad, pero parecía que ya habían cambiado de idea, yo no me iba a amoldar a lo que ellos pensasen, porque era mi vida y los que me ponían los límites, eran mis padres, ellos no me iban a cambiar ahora, mis padres habían aprobado mi relación con él. A mi padre le costó más de asimilar y aceptar, pero Niall le demostró que podía cuidarme tan bien como él.

_**Narra Niall**_

Mientras íbamos de camino al hotel donde tendríamos una fiesta con sus amigas y sucedería todo, vino un recuerdo a mi mente de un día en Londres…

_***Principio del FlashBack***_

**Me giré para mirarla a ella, sus ojos de color marrones que estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas, me acerqué a ella lentamente, mientras la hamaca se movía bastante violentamente cada vez que me acercaba más, coloqué una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, estaba caliente, acerqué su rostro al mío.  
-A veces los finales felices no existen-susurré, ella sonrió.  
-Yo no puedo permitirme pensar así-reí por su comentario. Y me la quedé mirando fijamente, era tan perfecta… Dios mío, la tenía que besar y no me importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar en aquel mismo momento, quería sentir sus labios pegados a los míos, y ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, y cuando nuestros labios estaban solo a unos centímetros, susurré casi rozando sus labios.  
-¿Puedo besarte?  
-No lo preguntes, hazlo-dijo ella mientras me miraba y se mordía el labio. Cogí su rostro con las dos manos apartando mi izquierda de su cintura y nos junté formando una sola. Me separé lentamente de ella, y le coloqué un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja, ella me miró y rápidamente me robó un beso.  
-Te quiero Niall-dijo a escasos centímetros de mi boca, haciendo que el aliento que salían de la suya hiciera que se me erizara completamente la piel.  
-Te quiero Paula.**

**No me podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo, ¿era real? ¿Era real que ella me estuviera diciendo que me quería? La besé lentamente el cuello, mientras bajaba con una mano hacía su cintura, metí mi mano bajó su camiseta y una corriente de electricidad inundó mi cuerpo cuando toqué su piel. Paula tembló al notar mi mano en su cintura, alcé mi cabeza y la besé los labios, una de sus manos se posó en mi cuello y me pegó hacía ella, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran completamente pegados. El beso, que había comenzado siendo uno tierno, al cabo de los segundos en que nuestros labios permanecían juntos, la guerra estalló en nuestras bocas. Metió su lengua en mi cavidad bucal buscando la mía, durante esos momentos me coloqué sobre suyo mientras con una de mis manos la acariciaba la cintura y con la otra sujetaba su rostro, mi mano que estaba colocada en su cintura empezó a subir haciendo que su camiseta también lo empezara hacer. En pocos segundos ya no había rastro de la camiseta, bajé mis labios hasta su cuello, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el, al bajar hasta su pechos, metí mis manos en su espalda, buscando ansioso el broche del sujetador para desabrocharlo, solté un pequeño gemido cuando escuché el "click" diciéndome que el sujetador estaba desabrochado, le quité lentamente el sujetador y la besé uno de sus pechos, metiendo mi boca en uno de ellos, _ arqueó la espalda soltando un gemido mientras que sus manos que estaban colocadas en la mía me arañaban aunque tuviera puesta la camiseta, reí. La hamaca se movía violentamente cada vez que nos movíamos, pero no me importaba, estaba a punto de hacerla completamente mía. Al soltar uno de sus pechos, fui bajando lentamente desde ellos hasta la cremallera de sus shorts, igual que la camiseta, los shorts desaparecieron rápidamente, y allí la tenía, bajo mío, semidesnuda, solo unas braguitas cubrían su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que era solo para mí, me quité la camiseta y otra vez volví a besarla el cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja, y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, gimió, como ella no hacía lo posible para quitarme los pantalones empecé a desabrochármelos, pero ella me paró cogiéndome de la mano.  
-Niall…-dijo en un pequeño gemido mientras la seguía besando el cuello.  
-Si quieres quítamelos tú.  
-No puedo…-aparté mi vista de su cuello y la miré a los ojos, la besé en los labios mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente-. Casi no nos conocemos… No estoy preparada…  
-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada, te lo prometo-no podía ser, necesitaba hacerla mía en aquel mismo momento, quería sentirla dentro de mí.  
-Es que… Aún no puedo… Lo siento…-una lágrima bajó de uno de sus ojos hasta su mejilla, con el dedo índice se la borré-. Soy virgen, no quiero hacerlo aún, no así, no de esta manera, sobre una hamaca. Lo siento Niall.  
-No pasa nada, no llores. Yo estaré aquí esperando hasta que estés preparada, ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió y la besé lentamente en los labios-. Te quiero, no me importa que seas virgen o no, solo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, no te voy a defraudar. **

***Fin del flashback***

…

**¡Buenas noches! **

**Este trocito del final lo he cogido de un fic: /photos/LAPdirectioner que me encanta y que me venía genial esta parte, es lo que tiene leer tantos fics.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y os haya dejado con buen sabor de boca para el capítulo de mañana. **

**Besazos a mis chicas del WhatsApp, a mi Sandris, Eva, Esther y Rocio, os quiero mucho a todas.**

**¡Esther gracias por los regalazos!**

**Lots of loveeee, **

**Paula  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando llegamos allí, mis amigas ya estaban esperándonos, la fiesta estaba genial, a mí no me gustaba el alcohol, por lo que no bebí nada y Niall sólo se bebió un cubata ya que quería tener un recuerdo de esta noche, queríamos recordarlo juntos, como un recuerdo bonito e intímo. Estuvimos bailando en la pista de baile bastante tiempo, entonces, pedí que pusiesen "They Don´t Know About Us" ya que era mi canción favorita y para nosotros tenía un significado muy especial. _**"Ellos no saben de las cosas que hacemos, ellos no saben sobre los "te amos" , pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran, estarían celosos de nosotros. Ellos no saben de todas las noches despiertos, ellos no saben que he esperado toda mi vida, para encontrar a un amor que sienta esto mismo, nena ellos no saben, ellos no saben de nosotros". **_La bailamos juntos, agarrados, mis amigas nos miraban tiernas mientras ellas bailaban entre ellas o con otros chicos. Los chicos de mi clase también había venido, algunos de ellos eran con los que ellas bailaban, la mayoría se llevaban bien con Niall.

Después de dos canciones, nos despedimos de mis amigas y Niall me cogió en brazos, todos se nos quedaron mirando, yo sonreí tímidamente y me puse colorada por la vergüenza, después le besé y comenzó a andar hacía afuera, hacía los ascensores.

-Niall, puedo andar yo sola, créeme –dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Pero mi deber es tratarte como la princesa que eres, por lo tanto nada de andar. –me sonrió tímidamente y llamó al ascensor.

Subimos y pulsó el último botón, la planta 31. Cada vez se me aceleraba más la respiración y mi corazón latía más fuerte, intentaba mantener la calma. Niall salió conmigo en brazos del ascensor y recorrió los pasillos.

-Niall, en serio, bájame, peso bastante… -le suplique triste.

-No, no pesas, por favor, no digas más tonterías, ¿vale? –me miró alzando una ceja y después de que yo asintiese, sonrió.

Sacó la tarjeta de la habitación, la metió en la ranura y la puerta se abrió con cuidado. Estaba oscuro, había un gran pasillo, se había gastado mucho dinero en mí. Estaba todo lleno de velas y pétalos de rosas, la cama era de color blanco, con cojines morados, dos pequeñas lámparas alumbraban tenue la habitación.

Estaba nerviosa, asustada, un poco histérica. Con ganas de salir corriendo. Pero a la vez con ganas de hacerlo de una vez por todas. Así me sentía. Sentía mis sienes palpitar con fuerza, mi corazón al punto de estallarme en el pecho. Cuando la mano de Niall me rozó el brazo se me erizó la piel de forma automática.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Niall por enésima vez. Empezaba a resultar irritante.

- Niall, ya te lo he dicho. Parece que seas tú el que no está seguro.

- No es eso. Yo quiero – se sonrojó y miró al suelo – pero quiero estar seguro de que lo haces porque quieres, y no porque te sientas obligada.

Niall por fin se sentó a mi lado. Mis piernas rozaron las suyas y no pude evitar alzar la mirada y perderme en sus ojos azules. Aquel roce me hizo tener un escalofrío. No quería ni pensar en otro tipo de contactos. Mi mirada viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios, que respiraban entrecortadamente. Le notaba nervioso, lo cual era bastante extraño, pero seguramente yo estaba muchísimo más nervioso que él. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero guiándome por mis instintos, me acerqué hasta Niall y le besé suavemente. No hacía falta decir nada más. Las manos de Niall acariciaron mis mejillas mientras me correspondía al beso, de forma demasiado suave.

_**Narra Niall**_

La puse en la cama y la besé, ella se sentó, yo me puse a su lado y empezamos a besarnos, primero fueron besos tiernos, nos demostrábamos con ellos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, nos demostrábamos que realmente nos queríamos.

Después de unos cinco minutos besándonos, caí de espaldas a la cama, Paula estaba sobre mío, empecé a besarla y puse mis brazos sobre sus caderas. Para mí estaba primera vez con ella me estaba realmente poniendo nervioso y estaba costándome mucho, ella era diferente, no era una más, quería que su primera vez fuese bonita, y estuviese bien, que no se quedase en un mal recuerdo.

Me coloqué sobre ella y comencé a besarla el cuello, ella me acariciaba la parte de atrás de la nuca y el pelo, no estaba yendo tan mal. Como pudo, me quito la corbata que me había puesto para aquella noche, me la regaló ella para los premios de Agosto, cuando cumplíamos tres meses juntos. Yo metí las manos debajo de su espalda buscando la cremallera del vestido. Se la quité despacio un cuidado quería que el momento fuera especial. Se lo quité mientras ella me quitaba la camiseta, iba desabrochando botón a botón con sus finos y delicados dedos, acaricio mi torso como con miedo y yo le acaricié la espalda y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la miré y sonrió tímidamente. Me desabrochó los pantalones y yo a ella el sujetador, nos tumbamos de nuevo y empezamos a besarnos y acariciarnos. La deseaba, quería recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo a besos, necesitaba hacerla mía, y parecía ser que esa vez no ponía pegas, besé uno de sus pechos y ella arqueó fuertemente la espalda arañando mi espalda, cuando bajé a besarla el ombligo ella gimió y dijo entrecortadamente.

-Niall, hazme tuya –dijo entre gemidos. Eso fue suficiente, la quité las braguitas y la miré, ella asintió. Me levanté y cogí un preservativo, me lo puse y me volví a colocar sobre suyo.

_**Narras tú**_

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza sonriente, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía. Se apartó un momento de mí y volvió lo que parecía un preservativo. Apreté las sábanas con fuerza y cerré los ojos. Noté el peso de Niall sobre mí, sus besos y sus caricias, sus palabras tranquilizadoras y poco a poco fuimos entrelazando nuestros cuerpos hasta que quedaron totalmente unidos.

_**Narra Niall**_

-¿Estas segura?-la dije dándola un pequeño beso. Ella asintió y enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura y me metí rápidamente en ella. Ella buscaba mis labios, yo buscaba los suyos. Cerré los ojos, notándola en mí, notando como se hacía mía, solo mía. La besé el cuello y ella volvió a gemir, arañándome mi espalda. Nos costó llegar al orgasmo pero después de que me empujase más a ella, los dos gritamos al unísono.

Me tumbé al otro lado de la cama, Willy al igual que yo estábamos cansados. Notaba su respiración entre cortada, me puse de costado, acariciándola el pelo.

-Te amo –dije en un susurro.

-Te amo yo más –dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Te deben haber escuchado en todo el edificio, pequeña –entonces reí. –descansa, lo mereces.

-Gracias por esta noche Niall, ha sido fantástica.

Se durmió enseguida, yo no podía dejar de mirarla, había sido el mejor día y quizá el mejor momento de mi vida. No quería defraudarla, no quería separarme nunca de su lado. Ella era por lo que vivía.

_**Narras tú**_

Me desperté tapada por las sábanas, buscaba a Niall con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba. Por la ventana entraban unos débiles rayos de sol. Me levanté de la cama arropándome bien ya que seguía desnuda, cerré la persiana y a cortina para que nadie me viese, sí que es que desde el piso 31 alguien podía ver algo. Me di una ducha y me puse la ropa que había traído para por la mañana. Llame a Niall pero no contestaba, así que como mis amigos también se habían quedado en el hotel, bajé a desayunar a ver si había alguien.

Pase por la recepción, la chica que sabía quién era me saludó. Había muchas fans fuera pero no habían dejado entrar a ninguna.

En el salón y en el restaurante no había nadie por lo que decidí subir a mi habitación a ver si Niall había llegado ya. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y lo que vi dentro preferí no habérmelo encontrado.

…

_**¡Buuuuuenas noches!**_

_**Este capítulo me ha costado sangre y sudor escribirlo. Soy muy vergonzosa para esto y me ha costado bastante. He estado mirando varios fics, copiando frases, pegando cosas, escribiendo, retocando…**_

_**Espero que os haga gustado mucho.**_

_**El capítulo va para la gitana de Algeciras! Anabel, ganadora de los primeros juegos que se han realizado en el grupo de Ireglandtioners, aprovecha y… ¡Enhorabuena campeona!**_

_**¡Hasta el capítulo siguiente! Lots of love…**_

_**Paula xx**_


	20. Chapter 20

No podía reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo, aquello me dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, Niall se estaba besando en el ascensor con mi amiga, con Rocio. Ahora entendía porque no estaba conmigo al despertar y porque el levantarse tan temprano.

Ellos no me vieron, o eso pensé yo, salí corriendo de allí, llorando, sintiéndome el ser más ruin del mundo no habían pasado ni doce horas desde que fuese nuestra primera vez, desde que me entregase a él y ya se estaba besando con otra. Eso era lo que había querido tanto tiempo, salir conmigo, "hacerme el amor" e irse con otra. Cogí el ascensor, comencé a llorar allí, sola, encerrada entre cuatro paredes, se me hizo eterno llegar hasta arriba, no tenía ganas de nada, así que me dejé caer en el suelo, sólo quería desaparecer, no estar ahí.

Al salir, fui corriendo hacia mi habitación y directamente fui y me encerré en el baño, llorando. No sé cuánto tiempo pude estar allí, tirada, con las sienes apoyadas sobre las rodillas. El suelo estaba ya mojado. Varias veces llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, pero a ninguna respondí y por ninguna de interesé.

Hoy los chicos vendrían a España con nosotros, así que, probablemente alguna habría sido alguno de ellos. Cuando me digné a levantarme, y mirarme al espejo pude observar mi cara, con todo el maquillaje corrido, con ojeras y toda mojada, me la lavé con cuidado y salí fuera, fui hacía la mesilla donde tendía el móvil. Tenía varias llamadas. La mayoría de Niall. No entendía como se atrevía a llamarme después de lo que había visto en el ascensor.

_**Niall**_

Salí de la habitación para ir a prepararle a Paula el desayuno y subírselo a la cama como la princesa que era, me puse corriendo la ropa y la arropé ya que hacía frío y estaba fuera de la sábana. Era tan tierna cuando dormía. Verla así me recordaba a la noche anterior, lo importante que era para mí y lo felices que éramos ahora.

Bajé a por todo, lo tenía preparado cuando entré en el ascensor. Me encontré con Rocío que tenía hambre y después de que insistiese mucho la di el desayuno, bajaría ahora a por otro, subió a dejarlo a su habitación y cuando bajé a por otro me empezó a besar, la fui a separar de mi pero las puertas se abrieron y pude ver como Paula salía corriendo, fui detrás de ella y subí en otro ascensor pero para entonces ella ya estaba arriba y yo no tenía tarjeta para entrar. La escuchaba llorar y se me partía el alma, no sé por qué razón Rocío había hecho eso, pero estaba clara que mi relación con Paula había empeorado y mucho. La llamé en innumerables ocasiones pero no lo cogió. Sus amigas y amigos que estaban cerca me llevaron a otra habitación donde pude llorar tranquilo. Me dolía que todo esto estuviese pasando, me dolía porque sabía que después de esto nada volvería a ser lo mismo si es que seguíamos saliendo…

_**Paula/Tú**_

En ese momento mi móvil empezó a vibrar tenía una llamada entrante, era Liam, se lo cogería. Él era mi hermano mayor, el que estaba siempre conmigo y el que mejor me aconsejaba, el que me mantenía tranquila antes de los conciertos y con el que había pasado algunos de los mejores momentos en la banda.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te oigo llorar desde el otro lado de la puerta, por favor, abre.

No estaba muy decidida ¿y si estaba Niall fuera? No quería ni verlo, no podía creer como había hecho eso, para mí, ya no éramos nada. Después de mucho meditarlo decidí abrirle. Había mucha gente fuera, pero sólo entró él. Extendió sus brazos, me acurruqué en ellos y comencé a llorar, estuvimos bastante tiempo así, yo llorando y el abrazándome, sabía que era cómo mi hermano mayor, nunca me dejaría, él me intentaba tranquilizar, pero lo único que conseguía era que llorase más y más fuerte. El llanto se oía fuera, pero me daba igual, lo estaba pasando mal, estaba sufriendo realmente, él era mi vida, y mi vida, ahora ya no existía.

Conseguí tranquilizarme un poco aunque las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos.

-Paula, ¿qué ha pasado? Niall también está llorando… -me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrío tímidamente.

-No me hables de él, no le menciones, me da igual que llore, no quiero saber nada más de él…

-Paula, no digas eso, es tu novio..

-No, el ya no es mi novio, él ya no es nada para mí –era muy fácil decirlo, pero no sentirlo, cada vez que decía eso un dolor inexplicable se me acumulaba en el pecho y no me dejaba respirar.

-Paula, los dos sabemos que no piensas eso, no intentes cargar tú con todos los problemas como haces siempre, eres mi hermana pequeña, lo sabes, cuéntamelo.

-Pues… -me sequé una lágrima, tragué saliva y me armé de valor para poder continuar –anoche… anoche fue… mi… primera vez, con… Niall –él asintió con la cabeza y añadió un "tranquila, continua" –esta mañana, cuando… me he levantado… él… él no estaba, he decidido bajar abajo y entonces… entonces… me lo he encontrado besándose con una amiga mía… -comencé a llorar fuertemente, pero Liam consiguió tranquilizarme pronto. –Pensaba que él… que él realmente me quería, pero… sólo vino conmigo por sexo…

-Paula no es así, él te ama, eres su vida.

-No Liam, yo… ya… no soy su… vida.

_**Xxxxx**_

-Ya está ya lo has conseguido, ellos ya no están juntos, la primera parte ya está hecha. Ahora sólo queda seguir el plan cómo lo acordamos, no falles, es tu oportunidad, debes conseguirlo, no hemos hecho todo para nada, ¿verdad? –entonces me besó secamente y se fue, cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

….

_**¡Buenas noches!**_

_**Milagro que hoy esté viva ya que hoy casi me mató cuando iba con Sandra con los patines, que buena tarde y, ¡que peligro tenemos algunas por la calle! **_

_**A las Ireglandtioners deciros que os odio a todas. Me habéis hecho pasar el peor rato de mi vida, pero os quiero… **_

_**A todas las demás gracias por leerme y os quiero.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Paula xx**_


	21. Chapter 21

Estuve con Liam así bastante tiempo hasta que decidió que sería bueno que bajase a tomar algo, tenía el estómago cerrado y aunque bajase, no tomaría nada.

No quería cruzármele, no quería saber de él, aunque eso sería imposible, y lo sabía, él trabajaba conmigo y eso era un inconveniente, probablemente el me olvidaría pronto, muy pronto ya que, al fin y al cabo tenía millones de chicas en el mundo locas por él y que desearían que fuese su novio.

En el restaurante estaban todos desayunando, no quería nada pero Liam me obligó a tomarme un café, para que me despertase, y me animase un poco, ya que hoy teníamos que ir a un evento en Madrid. Cuando estaba tomándome la galleta vi cómo entraba y se sentaba con Rocío, con mis amigas y con algunos de los chicos.

-Liam, yo sé que se olvidará de mí y que encontrará a una chica mejor que yo, porque se lo merece se merece ser feliz y conmigo… puede que salir conmigo haya sido un error, un grave error.

-Paula, ahora no pienses en eso, quizá necesitéis un tiempo, no pasa nada, no pienses en eso.

Eleanor se sentó en mi mesa cuando nos vio y estuvo hablando con nosotros, no le contamos nada pero hizo que de esa forma pudiese echar unas risas y que no me acordase de nada.

-Liam, déjame en la habitación, no quiero salir, Paula, sal del baño y hablaremos, pero aquí no te vas a quedar.

Tarde bastante en salir pero cuando lo hice me quedé petrificada. La furia e histeria recorrían mis venas a la velocidad de la luz a la vez que el anhelo de estar entre sus brazos me consumía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que ya me has hecho mucho daño?

-Paula…. Escúchame, por favor…

-No tengo nada que escuchar, vete –dije señalando la puerta con el dedo índice y alzando la voz.

-Paula lo que has visto no es lo que realmente pasaba, además, Liam no me dejará salir y a ti tampoco hasta que no hablemos…

-¿Me estas intentando decir que no has hecho nada? ¿Qué la besabas por equivocación? No parecía eso Niall, no parecía eso, si hubiese sido así, ¿Por qué no te apartaste?

-Es que me besó antes de que se abriesen las puertas…

-¿Y qué hacías abajo? –Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando le interrumpí –me da igual, sinceramente, te esperaba conmigo al levantarme, abrazados, juntos, pero no, sinceramente pienso que solo estuviste conmigo por el sexo. No habían pasado ni doce horas desde nuestra primera vez, mi primera vez, y ya estabas con otra, -intentó volver a hablar pero no le dejé –no Niall, no hables, déjalo así, quizá no hemos nacido para estar juntos, quizá no deberíamos haber salido nunca, puede que haya sido el mayor error de mi vida, probablemente, pero…

-Entonces, ¿hemos roto?

-Por mí sí, creo que es lo mejor, es mejor dejar de sufrir en silencio, es mejor dejarlo y que cada uno siga su camino.

-Sinceramente, así lo prefiero, después de todo, ha sido un gran error salir contigo, mi padre tenía razón, no sé cómo ni por qué pero ahora lo veo todo claro, tú has hecho que me enfrentase a mi mejor amigo y a mi familia, tú has hecho que cambie y quizá no ha sido bueno.

Sus palabras se me clavaban como cuchillos en el cuerpo, me dolía que eso pudiese decirlo él. No creía que el pudiese decir algo así. No se cómo se sentiría él, pero yo me sentía hecha una mierda había perdido lo más importante para mí, era consciente pero debía hacerlo, o eso pensaba yo.

Los días pasaron lentos, cada día mis las orejas eran más evidentes, no comía, no hablaba, no me cuidaba, no salía, no tenía ganas de vivir, todos estaban preocupados, todos menos Niall. Él había cambiado desde el momento en que habíamos roto, había optado por dar una imagen de chico fuerte al que nada le afecta, me dio a entender de que nada de lo que habíamos pasado le importaba, y eso me dolía, me trataba como una más, y me hacía sentir como tal.

Mis amigas no conseguían que levantase el ánimo y los chicos tampoco. Poco a poco fui saliendo más con ellos, un día Harry estaba en mi casa de Londres, la cual me había comprado para no estar con Niall, cómo de la nada, me besó, inconscientemente lo seguí, después de todo, no besaba tan mal, siguió hasta que me tiró sobre la cama, entonces me acordé de Niall y tuve que parar.

-Harry, no puedo, lo siento –dije apartándole con las manos

-Deja ya a Niall, ¡olvídalo ya! Él está con otra, él está con Rocío, asúmelo, no te ha querido y no te querrá, ya te lo dijo un día bien claro, ¿no?

***FlashBack***

**Estábamos en el Starbucks, me tocó ir a pedir con él las bebidas de todos, estaba a su lado, sonreía y tonteaba con una camarera mientras pedía, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla mientras los observaba, el me miró y me habló con descaro:**

**-Eres una estúpida, ¿sabes? Ya, hemos roto, déjame en paz, olvídate ya, no te he querido y no te querré, ¿no te ha quedado claro? Porque parece que no. **

**Me fui corriendo, llorando. Yo le había amado, le había amado de verdad, como nunca antes había amado a nadie, me había entregado a él y él me había prometido estar siempre conmigo, pero parecía ser que las palabras se había quedado en el aire, porque tan solo, eran palabras.**

***Fin Flashback***

_**Harry**_

Rocío había venido a mi casa, esta muchacha realmente me atraía, pero solo la utilizaba para lo que quería, mi verdadera meta era Paula y para conseguirla, la necesitaba a ella.

Vino a mi casa, como cada martes que podíamos desde que la conocí desde que me la presentó Paula. Veníamos a lo de siempre, ella se iba y yo no volvía a saber de ella hasta en otra ocasión. Ella tenía una meta, que Niall fuera suyo, mi meta que Paula fuera mía, y ahí fue, como comenzamos a maquinar nuestro plan, después de nuestro encuentro de cada martes…

…

**¡Buenas noches!**

**¿Qué tal? Hoy es un día un tanto extraño, una de mis mejores amigas se va a Inglaterra, y la echaré de menos. Sandra y yo hemos visto Saw, esto, sinceramente es un reto, pero me ha gustado, y me que quedado con ganas de más y suena raro que lo diga.**

**Siento si el capítulo de hoy no es el mejor pero no estoy muy inspirada. A las guarras del WhatsApp deciros que sois malas personas, muy malas después de lo de hoy pero que es una Directionator y bueno que no me petéis tanto el WhatsApp que se me hincha la vena mala xd Os quiero.**

**Rocío, disfruta siendo mala, que tarde o temprano, te dejaré calva, MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJ**

**Lots of love, **

**Paula xx.0**


	22. Chapter 22

Estaba de rollo con Rocío y había estado de rollo con muchas más, pero ella seguía en mi cabeza, no podía quitármela, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ninguna chica estaba a su altura, pero después de lo que la había dicho y de lo que había pasado sabía que mis oportunidades se habían agotado con ella. La había tenido y la había dejado escapar por estúpido, a ella se la veía feliz con Harry, Harry la hacía feliz, la daba caprichos y cosas que la gustaban y la hacían más feliz cada día. Si la trate mal fue por el hecho de no pensar en que la perdía, de no mostrar lo importante que era ella para mí, porque ella, ella era mi vida.

_**Harry **_

Rocío hizo bien el plan. Hizo que se separaran y ahora ella estaba con Niall de rollo y yo, yo estaba empezando con Paula. Con pequeños detalles y pequeñas cosas, pero la iba consiguiendo iba haciendo lo que yo quería poco a poco.

-Buenos días, princesa –dije entrando en su habitación. Había dormido en su casa ya que ella después de lo de Niall se fue a su habitación y yo me quedé en la de invitados. Estaba en camiseta y boxers ya que en boxers solo me parecía muy precipitado. Quería que fuese ya mía, la necesitaba, y no iba a dejar que nadie la tocase.

-Buenos días –respondió mientras se desperezaba –he pensado que me voy a ir un tiempo a Madrid a pensar y a olvidarme de todo.

-Paula, por favor, dame un oportunidad, yo… yo te amo –la solté antes de que se levantase de la cama.

-Pero…

-Podemos ser felices, puedo hacer que le olvides, solo, dame la oportunidad e intentarlo… –me arrodillé.

-Mmm, bueno… vale –la cogí en brazos y la besé.

-Vamos te invitaré a desayunar…

_**Paula**_

Harry y yo estuvimos saliendo por un mes. Siempre me traía regalos y detalles, me trataba como una princesa, pero yo no lo amaba, yo lo quería, pero, para mí, él seguía siendo uno de mis mejores amigos, poco a poco fui enamorándome durante este mes, aunque Niall seguía en mi mente y mi corazón no podía quitármelo de la mente. 

Niall seguía por su camino, yo por el mío el todavía no me hablaba demasiado, solo lo justo para las actuaciones y entrevistas, no queríamos dar mal rollo al grupo ni a las fans.

Me llevaba a dar paseos por el parque cogidos de la mano, me llevaba todos los días al Starbucks y mis fotos en Instagram subieron como la espuma. Era feliz con él, puede que prefiriese estar con Niall pero con Harry me sentía protegida.

Un día de la nada Harry y yo tuvimos una discusión, llevábamos ya casi cuatro meses y decidimos dejarlo ya que yo seguía teniendo a Niall en la cabeza.

Decidí quedar con un amigo mío de España que había venido a vivir a Inglaterra, se llamaba David, quedábamos mucho y acabamos siendo novios. Los primeros días fue un cielo me trataba como una princesa, Niall venía seguía sin venir con nosotros y Harry se hizo amigo de él, Niall, no me miraba, no sonreía, no era feliz, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco. Días después de que se lo contásemos a los chicos y que estos se alegraran de que yo por fin fuese feliz, David empezó a cambiar, cambió para mal. Un día, en un evento, al que cual le invite fui a bailar con los chicos, sobre todo con Liam y Harry con los cuales me llevaba mejor que nunca a pesar de la reciente ruptura con Harry. Harry y yo empezamos a hablar y salimos a bailar, estaba cansada por lo que me fui pronto a casa, David decidió quedarse más tiempo, ya que los chicos seguían ahí. Llego a casa bastante tarde, y ahí empezó todo.

***FlashBack***

**-¡David! –me levanté y me tiré a sus brazos siempre me recibía así, siempre menos ese día.**

**-¡Quítate! –dijo descaradamente.**

**-¿Estas borracho? ¿Qué te pasa? –nunca había reaccionado así.**

**-Eres mía, no puedes ir con otros, ¿no te queda eso claro? **

**-David –intenté tranquilizarlo, entonces toqué sus manos, tenía cortes en los nudillos, encendí la luz, tenía el pómulo morado, me asusté y me fui hacia atrás –David… –dije en un hilo de voz – ¿Qué has hecho? –Estaba temblando de miedo, nunca había visto esa faceta de Harry, o bueno sí, pero no quería recordarlo. **

**-Le he dejado claro que eres mía y ya está, no vas a ir con otros hombres que yo no conozca, no vas a hacer nada que yo quiera, eres mía, y de ninguno más. Solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, sólo he aclarado las cosas con él y respecto a ti, Paula, ¿cómo se puede ser tan zorra? ¿Cómo? –me dio un bofetón y me tiró al suelo, comencé a llorar pero él no hizo nada, me dejo allí tirada en el suelo hasta la mañana siguiente.**

*Fin FlashBack*

Poco había cambiado desde esa noche, cada día tenía más moratones y me dolía más el cuerpo, las ganas de ser feliz junto a él desvanecían día a día, no era feliz, pero delante de la gente actuaba normal, nadie sabía nada, nadie sospechaba nada, éramos felices.

Cada día cantaba menos y bailaba menos, pero ninguno había sospechado nada. Cada día era peor. Tenía que llevar jerséis y pantalones largos.

Añoraba a Niall tanto como añoraba ser feliz, ahora sé que nunca debí haberlo dejado, ahora sé que jamás podría haber estado mejor que entre sus brazos. Niall había parecido conocer a otra chica, una chica que lo hacía feliz, Rocío ahora volvía a verse con Harry. David últimamente había estado con una amiga suya, una ex, parecía verse con él, para el ahora yo solo era un capricho.

Había quedado con Eleanor para tomar un café en el Starbucks de la esquina de debajo de mi casa. David no me dejaba ir muy lejos.

-Hola guapa –dijo Eleanor dándome dos besos, cuando puso su mano sobre mi espalda solté un quejido, – ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada, me caí el otro día haciendo la compra –volví a mentir, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre. No sé cómo me veía guapa, había adelgazado mucho, quizá, ¿10 kilos en cuatro meses? No comía porque no tenía ganas de vivir. Tenía ojeras y casi no me cuidaba, solo para las fans, a las cual, probablemente, ni importase.

-Últimamente te caes mucho, estas muy patosa, ¡eh! Voy a decirles a los chicos que hablen contigo.

Estuve con ella hablando por largo rato hasta que vi que Davidvenía a por mí, yo le había avisado y dijo que venía a recogerme, cuando vino cambió mi cara y ella se dio cuenta. Al llegar a casa tenía un WhatsApp suyo.

" Paula, tenemos que hablar "

Cuando lo vi, lo borré inmediatamente.

-No le has contado nada, ¿verdad?

-No, tranquilo. Quiero decirte que quiero que seas el chico de antes, ya te he demostrado que te quiero a ti, no me pegues, solo, seamos cómo siempre, una buena pareja…

…

**¡Ya está! ¡Buenas noches! Aquí estoy, con un capítulo nuevo después de mucho. Gracias a los que ya me habéis felicitado, un beso :) **

**Aquí os dejo la plantilla del que iba a ser el original y que al final fue modificado, pero lo disfrutéis y hasta el siguiente, **

**Lots of love,**

**Paula xx**

**Plantilla (:**

**Estaba de rollo con Rocío y había estado de rollo con muchas más, pero ella seguía en mi cabeza, no podía quitármela, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ninguna chica estaba a su altura, pero después de lo que la había dicho y de lo que había pasado sabía que mis oportunidades se habían agotado con ella. La había tenido y la había dejado escapar por estúpido, a ella se la veía feliz con Harry, Harry la hacía feliz, la daba caprichos y cosas que la gustaban y la hacían más feliz cada día. Si la trate mal fue por el hecho de no pensar en que la perdía, de no mostrar lo importante que era ella para mí, porque ella, ella era mi vida.**

_**Harry **_

**Rocío hizo bien el plan. Hizo que se separaran y ahora ella estaba con Niall de rollo y yo, yo estaba empezando con Paula. Con pequeños detalles y pequeñas cosas, pero la iba consiguiendo iba haciendo lo que yo quería poco a poco. **

**-Buenos días, princesa –dije entrando en su habitación. Había dormido en su casa ya que ella después de lo de Niall se fue a su habitación y yo me quedé en la de invitados. Estaba en camiseta y boxers ya que en boxers solo me parecía muy precipitado. Quería que fuese ya mía, la necesitaba, y no iba a dejar que nadie la tocase. **

**-Buenos días –respondió mientras se desperezaba –he pensado que me voy a ir un tiempo a Madrid a pensar y a olvidarme de todo. **

**-Paula, por favor, dame un oportunidad, yo… yo te amo –la solté antes de que se levantase de la cama.**

**-Pero… **

**-Podemos ser felices, puedo hacer que le olvides, solo, dame la oportunidad e intentarlo… –me arrodillé.**

**-Mmm, bueno… vale –la cogí en brazos y la besé.**

**-Vamos te invitaré a desayunar…**

_**Paula**_

**Los primeros días fue un cielo me trataba como una princesa, Niall venía poco con nosotros, no me miraba, no sonreía, no era feliz, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco. Días después de que se lo contásemos a los chicos y que estos se alegraran de que yo por fin fuese feliz, Harry empezó a cambiar, cambió para mal. Un día, en un evento, coincidí con un antiguo amigo de España, empezamos a hablar y salimos a bailar, estaba cansada por lo que me fui pronto a casa, Harry decidió quedarse más tiempo, ya que los chicos seguían ahí. Llego a casa bastante tarde, y ahí empezó todo.**

_***FlashBack***_

_**-¡Harry! –me levanté y me tiré a sus brazos siempre me recibía así, siempre menos ese día.**_

_**-¡Quítate! –dijo descaradamente.**_

_**-¿Estas borracho? ¿Qué te pasa? –nunca había reaccionado así.**_

_**-Eres mía, no puedes ir con otros, ¿no te queda eso claro? **_

_**-Harry –intenté tranquilizarlo, entonces toqué sus manos, tenía cortes en los nudillos, encendí la luz, tenía el pómulo morado, me asusté y me fui hacia atrás –Harry… –dije en un hilo de voz – ¿Qué has hecho? –Estaba temblando de miedo, nunca había visto esa faceta de Harry, o bueno sí, pero no quería recordarlo. **_

_**-Le he dejado claro que eres mía y ya está, no vas a ir con otros hombres que yo no conozca, no vas a hacer nada que yo quiera, eres mía, y de ninguno más. Solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, sólo he aclarado las cosas con él y respecto a ti, Paula, ¿cómo se puede ser tan zorra? ¿Cómo? –me dio un bofetón y me tiró al suelo, comencé a llorar pero él no hizo nada, me dejo allí tirada en el suelo hasta la mañana siguiente.**_

_***Fin FlashBack***_

**Poco había cambiado desde esa noche, cada día tenía más moratones y me dolía más el cuerpo, las ganas de ser feliz junto a él desvanecían día a día, no era feliz, pero delante de la gente actuaba normal, nadie sabía nada, nadie sospechaba nada, éramos felices.**

**Cada día cantaba menos y bailaba menos, pero ninguno había sospechado nada. Cada día era peor. Tenía que llevar jerséis y pantalones largos.**

**Añoraba a Niall tanto como añoraba ser feliz, ahora sé que nunca debí haberlo dejado, ahora sé que jamás podría haber estado mejor que entre sus brazos. Niall había parecido conocer a otra chica, una chica que lo hacía feliz, Rocío ahora volvía a verse con Harry, para el ahora yo solo era un capricho. **

**Había quedado con Eleanor para tomar un café en el Starbucks de la esquina de debajo de mi casa. Harry no me dejaba ir muy lejos. **

**-Hola guapa –dijo Eleanor dándome dos besos, cuando puso su mano sobre mi espalda solté un quejido, – ¿pasa algo? **

**-No, nada, me caí el otro día haciendo la compra –volví a mentir, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre. No sé cómo me veía guapa, había adelgazado mucho, quizá, ¿10 kilos en cuatro meses? No comía porque no tenía ganas de vivir. Tenía ojeras y casi no me cuidaba, solo para las fans, a las cual, probablemente, ni importase.**

**-Últimamente te caes mucho, estas muy patosa, ¡eh! Voy a decirles a los chicos que hablen contigo.**

**Estuve con ella hablando por largo rato hasta que vi que Harry venía a por mí, yo le había avisado y dijo que venía a recogerme, cuando vino cambió mi cara y ella se dio cuenta. Al llegar a casa tenía un WhatsApp suyo.**

" **Paula, tenemos que hablar "**

**Cuando lo vi, lo borré inmediatamente.**

**-No le has contado nada, ¿verdad?**

**-No, tranquilo. Quiero decirte que quiero que seas el chico de antes, ya te he demostrado que te quiero a ti, no me pegues, solo, seamos felices.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me has engañado con otro? …**


	23. Chapter 23

-… No quiero más moratones ni más dolor, simplemente quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, felices.

-No hables, no quiero oír nada tuyo, seguro que ya me has puesto los cuernos con otro, ¿verdad, estúpida?

-Yo no he hecho nada –en ese momento levanté la voz y el me dio un bofetón, sabía que esta vez sería como siempre me pegaría hasta que se aburriese.

_**3ra persona**_

Paula suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que David sospechaba de la idea de Eleanor de intentar ayudarla. Sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír. ¡Una aventura! Era la idea más absurda que había escuchado en mucho tiempo

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó David con los ojos entrecerrados. No soportaba que nadie se riese de él, pero menos aún su novia.

—De esa estúpida idea que tienes. ¿Una aventura? ¿En serio? Mírame David. Mira en lo que me has convertido —espetó con todo el odio que tenía acumulado en su interior— ¡ningún hombre querría tocarme! Solo soy un saco de huesos desinflado que se arrastra aquí y allá. Y, ¿qué me dices de mi cuerpo? Seguro que los hombres encuentran muy atractivos los moratones y verdugones que me repartes aquí y allá, sí, debe ser lo último en tendencias. Has dejado bastante claro, muy a mi pesar, que soy solo tuya, David.

David estaba blanco y rezumaba ira por todos sus poros. Nunca hubiese pensado que Paula le dirigiría la palabra de ese modo, con tan poco respeto. Se acercó a ella, la golpeó, y todo se volvió negro.

Después de que David golpease tan fuerte a Paula que ésta perdió el conocimiento, siguió pegándole. No paró hasta que hubo tanta sangre que ya no sabía de quién era. De sus nudillos, del cuerpo de su mujer, sus labios, sus pómulos, su cabeza. La dejó tirada en el suelo de la entrada, goteando sangre por varios sitios, y se sentó en el sillón junto a la botella de whisky que ella misma había comprado esa tarde. Se la bebió entera, y después se quedó dormido.

El dolor, profundo y penetrante, despertó a Paula bastante rato después. Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió incorporarse en el suelo, que estaba manchado de sangre, y arrastrarse hasta las escaleras, subir al piso de arriba y entrar al baño. Suspiró muy hondo y se preparó para mirarse al espejo.

Si hubiese podido, habría gritado. Es cierto que había estado peor en otras ocasiones, pero le causó tanta impresión ver toda aquella sangre seca y a medio coagular, los cortes, y los ya incipientes moratones, que casi se desmaya. Se sujetó fuerte del lavabo y se miró a la cara durante largo rato. Era obvio que necesitaba atención médica, pero, ¿cómo? Cuando David la viese la metería en la cama y no la dejaría salir en una semana para que nadie la viese, aunque tuviese que ir a trabajar con el grupo, probablemente se inventaría algo para mentir a los jefes, está enferma, tiene un resfriado con el que casi no puede ni hablar aunque con sus amigos lo tendría aún más complicado porque no darían su brazo a torcer y menos después de lo que había visto Eleanor.

Esto tiene que acabar, pensóPaula. No había muchos finales posibles desde el punto de vista dePaula. A ese ritmo, bien podía acabar muerta, en la calle, con la vida destrozada, siendo el hazmerreír de su familia, o lo que era aún peor, exactamente igual que hasta ahora. Aquella era la opción que más viable veía. Seguir como hasta ahora, hacer como que no había pasado nada, lamerse las heridas y no hablar nunca sobre aquello. Maquillarse los moratones, sonreír de manera falsa y fingir que amaba a su novio. Llevaba ya tanto tiempo haciéndolo que no resultaba un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

Poco a poco se limpió la sangre de la cara, se desnudó, intentando no mirar demasiado su demacrado y dolorido cuerpo, y se sumergió en un baño de agua muy caliente. El agua acabó teñida de rojo.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse decidió que ya era hora de salir de la bañera. Volvió a aclararse el cuerpo, ya limpio, y se envolvió en una mullida toalla de algodón. Se secó, se vistió, desinfectó sus heridas, y esperó. Esperó y esperó sentada en la cama, por dos motivos. El primero, porque no tenía fuerzas para bajas las escaleras de nuevo. El segundo, porque, por desgracia, David se acabaría despertando en algún momento. Y ya que iba a subir de todos modos, ¿para qué bajar? Empezó a pensar todo lo que le diría cuando apareciese. No iba a ser un gran discurso, podríamos decir que sería hasta breve. No había mucho que decirse.

Al final, 37 minutos después de que Paula se hubiese sentado en la cama a esperar, Dvid despertó. Lo primero que notó fue el dolor de cabeza. Se había terminado la botella y aquello tenía consecuencias. Todavía seguía borracho. Y muy a su pesar, todavía recordaba lo que había hecho. Le había dado una paliza a su novia, una muy fuerte. Sintió una repentina vergüenza que lo incomodó mucho, y se recordó que no tenía que sentir vergüenza, puesto que ella se merecía cada uno de los golpes que había recibido. Se levantó, mareado, y caminó hasta las escaleras. Estaba casi convencido de que lo que había pasado "no era para tanto" cuando vio el charco de sangre. Entonces sí que se asustó de verdad, porque Paula no estaba sobre él, y porque había más sangre de la que recordaba. Se miró las manos, llenas de aquella roja sustancia, y las espolsó en el aire como si aquel gesto lo liberase de sus pecados. Sintió un gran alivio cuando encontró a Paula sentada en la cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó, sintiéndose poderoso de nuevo. Ella estaba bien, no había que montar ningún drama por aquella pelea.

—Te esperaba. No quería despertarte.

David titubeó por un momento. Quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero decirlo en voz alta significaría admitirlo, cosa impensable. Se acercó hasta la cama y, con las manos temblorosas y sucias, hizo un ademán de acariciarle el rostro. Paula apartó la cara con asco. No quería que él la tocase. David volvió a repetir el gesto y Paula volvió a apartarse, así hasta cuatro veces. David, harto de aquello, agarró a Paula de la barbilla con fuerza y observó el corte que tenía en el pómulo. Después la soltó de un empujón.

—Se curará —fue lo único que dijo—. Voy a darme una ducha.

David se lavó a conciencia. Intentó lavar sus actos con agua caliente, pero no pudo. Se frotó hasta que casi quedó en carne viva, se lavó el pelo dos veces, la sangre de debajo de las uñas, todo. Pero no fue suficiente. Pensó en lo que había hecho, se imaginó a sí mismo disculpándose ante su novia, comprándole flores y bombones, siendo feliz, como antes. Como al principio. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando, al salir de la ducha, encontró a Paula vestida y con una maleta a sus pies. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando. Paula tenía colgado su bolso del hombro y el abrigo puesto.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó David , sin entender a dónde podría ir su mujer a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Eleanor y Louis han venido a buscarme, están en la puerta de casa, hasta luego, no vuelvas más, hemos acabado, no me busques no intentes volver conmigo.

Paula hizo acopio de toda la dignidad que le quedaba y salió de su casa, Eleanor y Louis se asustaron al ver su aspecto, Louis cogió su maleta y Eleanor su bolso y salieron corriendo hacía el coche, de camino al hospital.

…

**¡Buenas noches! Es un capítulo un tanto diferente quizás demasiado, es de un fic que me leí hace algún tiempo y del cual he requerido para este capítulo, es este: u/4266494/munloka Victims of Love Espero que os haya gustado, un besazo y hasta la próxima, gracias por todo y por leerme. **

**Lots of love,**

**Paula xx**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Eleanor**_

De camino al hospital Paula se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre. Tenía cortes en los pómulos y los labios que seguían sangrando. Yo me había colocado con ella atrás, y cuando se desmayó le levanté un poco la camiseta ya que le habíamos quitado el abrigo para que entrase. Al ver aquello me puse pálida, no podía creer que Paula hubiese estado aguantando a este bestia día a día, con razón había perdido tantos kilos, con razón ya casi no sonreía y no era la misma chica alegre de la que todos nos encariñamos. Paula desde que empezó a salir con David había cambiado, cada vez se distanciaba más de nosotros, nos abrazábamos menos, nos veíamos menos, nos evitaba si podía, ponía demasiadas escusas y estaba extremadamente torpe. Siempre se caía y siempre tenía heridas y cortes por todos lados. Una lágrima comenzó a caer por mi mejilla, Paula junto con Danielle –aunque ella ya no fuese novia de Liam –Perrie y mis amigas era una de mis mejores amigas y no podía comprender como le había podido suceder esto, cómo no me había podido dar cuenta antes, porque ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Louis la sujetaba en brazos mientras yo hablaba en la recepción de Urgencias del hospital más cercano de la zona, aunque uno de los más importantes.

-Mi amiga tiene innumerables cortes y contusiones y se ha desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, por favor ayúdennos.

_**3ª persona**_

Nada más verla los médicos corrieron hacía ella y se la llevaron en una camilla. Y los de la recepción, según el procedimiento habitual, llamaron a la policía la cual apareció unos minutos más tarde. Serían las 3 de la mañana y aunque Eleanor y Louis estaban cansados no iban a dejar a Paula sola en el hospital.

Tardaron en reanimarla y cuando lo hizo no paraba de chillar, estaba aterrada, con miedo. Unos cuantos puntos después y muchas pastillas más tarde, Paula se quedó dormida sobre la camilla en la que estaba. Se sentía muy cansada, le habían hecho muchas fotos por todo el cuerpo, había tenido que desnudarse por completo, incluso le hicieron un kit de violación, a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo sin mantener relaciones sexuales –desde que salía con Niall –. El médico que había de guardia le prometió que no tendría que prestar declaración hasta la mañana siguiente, pero que debido a la conmoción que tenía en la cabeza —había estado sangrando durante un tiempo indeterminado y tenía cinco grapas que lo atestiguaban— tenía que pasar la noche en observación. Por supuesto, Eleanor y Louis se prestaron a pasar la noche con ella, Eleanor ordenó a Louis que se marchase a casa a descansar y Eleanor se quedó, ya que no había nada que Paula pudiese hacer para que su amiga diese su brazo a torcer.

_**Paula**_

Cuando desperté, no sabía muy bien dónde estaba todo era blanco, miré a mi alrededor y pude comprobar que estaba en el hospital. No sabía muy bien que me había traído aquí hasta que varias imágenes aparecieron como flashes en mi cabeza. David me había vuelto a pegar pero por lo que parecía esto no había sido ninguna tontería, estaba en el hospital. Cuando me intenté levantar un dolor agudo, como si me estuviesen dando un puñetazo o una patada en la espalda hizo que de mi boca saliese un grito de dolor bastante alto, al segundo la puerta se abrió a toda prisa, Eleanor…

-¿Qué me ha pasado? –dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, me moría de dolor.

-No te muevas –respondió Eleanor mientras me colocaba –no te muevas por favor.

-Vale, vale –contesté burlona, pero sabía que lo hacía por mi bien –en serio Ele ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Paula, ayer David te dio una paliza, pero mucho más fuerte que las otras, no sabemos ni cómo pudiste limpiarte y prepararte. Louis y yo fuimos a tu casa a por ti y te trajimos al hospital pero en el camino te mareaste y la cosa se complicó. La policía espera que declares ya te hicieron anoche las fotografías y ya tienen todas las pruebas, Louis y yo hemos hablado lo que habíamos visto este tiempo, pero no te estreses, no hace falta que testifiques ahora mismo. Yo dormí aquí contigo, fueron las 3 de la mañana cuando te trasladaron aquí, a planta, pero estas con cuidados intensivos, es decir las enfermeras vienen a verte cada poco tiempo, no llamé a nadie porque no quería preocuparlos y quería que tu descansases ya que entre la anestesia y las pastillas habían conseguido que durmieses. Tu madre viene para aquí, hoy mismo coge el vuelo, los chicos, Perrie, Danielle, Josh y yo estamos aquí. Tranquila porque no te vamos a dejar sola, vamos a hacer que ese tío no se vuelva a acercar a ti.

-Pero no lo entendéis, yo le pertenezco y es mejor no enfadarlo...

-Paula, ¿te has visto? –Asentí débilmente con la cabeza – ¿Has visto en lo que te ha convertido? Pareces un oso panda, tienes unas ojeras impresionantes de llorar y de no dormir, pareces un saco de huevos y ni te cuidas, ya no eres la Paula de antes, Paula, tienes que dejarle, nosotros te ayudaremos, pero no vamos a dejar que vuelvas con él.

Eleanor tenía razón, no podía seguí así, no podía dejar que el siguiese haciendo lo que me hacía, no podía tratarme como me trataba…

_**Louis**_

Nunca había visto a Niall pasarlo tan mal, nunca. Todos estábamos apenados y muy tristes, y a la vez desquiciados y con unas ganas de pillar al David ese y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho enormes pero no era el momento, ni el lugar adecuado. Cuando llegué a casa fui directamente a dormir, me puse el despertador a las 6:30, sabía que dormiría poco pero tenía que acompañar a Eleanor. Ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal con lo que le estaba sucediendo a Paula, ella la había visto cambiar mucho y me lo decía y así es como todos nos dimos cuenta que Paula, no era la misma de siempre.

Nada más despertarme le mandé un WhatsApp a Niall, sabía que él estaría despierto.

_**Tío, me voy al hospital 6:45**_

_**Pero... ¿qué te ha pasado? 6:46**_

_**A mí nada, pero a Paula sí… 6:46 **_

_** ¿Qué ha pasado? 6:47 -Sabía que aunque no estuviese viéndole ahora mismo Niall estaría gritando y chillando y cagandose en todo…**_

_**Te veo en **__**The Wellington Hospital**__**, me tengo que marchar ya**_

A las 7:00 de la mañana yo ya estaba allí, con un gran termo de café para Eleanor, porque conociéndola como la conozco, no habría dormido en toda la noche viendo si le pasaba algo a Paula o no. Niall llegó minutos más tarde y después de colgarle, baje a buscarle. Entré en la habitación para que Eleanor saliese a vernos y pudiese desayunar. Llamamos a los chicos y a Josh, él era también muy amigo de Paula.

Niall al enterarse de todo comenzó a llorar y llorar, no hablaba y no nos decía nada…

….

**¡Buenas noches criaturitas del señoorrrr! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Nuevo capítulo después de varios días sin subir, lo siento, no he tenido tiempo estos días. No sé para cuándo será el siguiente pero espero que os guste y me me contéis si os gusta o no, dejar reviews y si quereis que os siga avisando decirme a twitter por favor /takeyoutoaworld la rayita la pongo para que el no se vaya jajajajaja.**

**Besos a Conchi que hoy es su cumple y es como mi segunda madre y Eva, hermana, quedan 10 minutos para tu cumpleaños ahora mismo. Si mañana no subo, MUCHISISISISISISIMAS FELICIDADES Y EL CAPÍTULO ES TODO TODO TUYO!**

**Lots of love,**

**Paula xx**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Niall**_

No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en ella, en cómo se encontraba. No era capaz de dejar de culparme por lo que le había pasado a Paula. Ella había ido con él posiblemente buscar cobijo en alguien, para olvidarse de mí, como yo lo había intentado con otras chicas olvidarla después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y yo, era probable que ya ni me quisiese.

Me había comportado como un auténtico idiota, porque sinceramente, es lo que era, la había dejado escapar y no solo eso, la había hecho daño y me lo había hecho también a mí mismo. Pero ella no merecía el daño que la había hecho si por culpa de ese capullo le llegase a pasar algo, no podría dejar de sentirme culpable. Yo lo único que quería era que ella se recuperase y poder volver a hacerla feliz, de la única forma que sabía. Quería que fuese a ser mía y era lo que más me importaba.

_**Paula**_

Me desperté y estaba todo blanco no recordaba que era lo que me había hecho llegar allí. Estaba en una cama bastante alta y me encontraba envuelta en una especie de bata que se ataba por la espalda, lo noté cuando intenté girarme pero automáticamente un pinchazo en la espina dorsal me hizo retroceder a la posición inicial en la que me encontraba segundos antes. El manillar de la puerta giró y entró una muchacha delgada y de pelo castaño, Eleanor. Cuando me vio despierta una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara. Cogió una silla que soponía habían dejado ahí anteriormente y se colocó a mi lado cogiéndome la mano y aprentandola junto a la suya. Minutos más tarde entró el médico acompañado de varias enfermeras, que según me intentó susurrar Eleanor vinieron a ver cómo me encontraba, cuando me dejaron, se apartaron a un lado de la habitación. Cullicheaban mucho y yo desde mi posición no lograba entender nada porque seguía aún mareada. Después de que se fuesen la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera a ponerme otro calmante por intravenosa.

_**Niall**_

Eleanor salió de la habitación acompañada del médico. Dos horas después de que hubiese vuelto a entrar y salir de la habitación de Paula y de hablar con el doctor se acercó a Louis y a mí.

-¡Chicos!, Paula se ha despertado, vengo de hablar con el doctor y me ha dicho que es aconsejable que entremos a hacerle visitas de uno en uno para ver cómo va respondiendo.

Eleanor se llevó a Louis a un rincón donde estuvieron hablando por lo que me parecieron horas. De regreso hacia dónde nos encontrábamos, se acercaron y colocaron justo en frente de mí.

-Creemos que debes pasar tu primero, te hemos visto, mereces otra oportunidad, de verdad, y ella también la merece. Se os veía muy felices juntos…

-¡Inténtalo! No vas a perder nada. Pasa a la habitación, habla con ella y aunque no se pueda justo ahora por las circunstancias que ahora, sé que te dará una oportunidad, aunque no lo parezca, te quiere y mucho –dijo Louis mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda invitándome a levantarme e ir a la habitación en la que ahora mismo se encontraba Paula hospitalizada.

Las últimas palabras de Louis me habían dejado en estado de shock durante varios segundos, incluso minutos… Puede que existiese esa mínima posibilidad de que Paula todavía me quisiese, puede que incluso quisiese volver conmigo, simplemente tenía que intentarlo.

Les ofrecí una sonrisa tímida por haberme ofrecido ser el primero cuando era el que menos me lo merecía, porque yo sólo la había lastimado y era lo que peor me hacía sentir, que por mi ego y orgullo hubiese pasado todo esto…

Eleanor me avisó que se iba a ausentar mientras llamaba a los padres de Paula que actualmente se encontraban en España para informales de que Paula estaba en el hospital, ya que ellos desconocían la situación en la que ahora mismo se encontraba su hija y para tranquilizarles y asegurarles de que no era necesario que viniesen ya que estábamos todos nosotros pendientes de ella y su cuidado y era inútil hacer un viaje tan largo.

Vacilé antes de llamar a la puerta que tenía en frente, dentro estaba Paula y verdaderamente estaba nervioso por lo que podía pasar allí dentro tenía esperanza de que reaccionase bien. Estuve varios segundos pensando en que diría y que haría para calmarla y cómo sería su reacción, eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba y me ponía nervioso. Dudé si entrar o no, pero realmente sería muy cobarde por mi parte no hacerlo, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Di dos golpes en la puerta grisácea. La puerta número 209. Agarré el manillar de la puerta y giré cuidadosamente para que abriese. Las paredes de la habitación eran completamente blancas y me daban la sensación de que si tocaba algo se podría manchar. En la cama del fondo estaba Paula, la cual no se había dado cuenta de mi llegada ya que estaba medio dormida. Estaba vestida con una bata azul bastante fea. Tenía los brazos llenos de moratones, era difícil encontrar un trozo de piel de su verdadero color, porque todo su brazo estaba cubierto de hematomas. Según me fui acercando, cuidadosamente puede ver como en su muñeca derecha se podían apreciar pequeños cortes, se me cerró en estómago y no pude evitar sentirme un estúpido idiota por haber causado que todo eso sucediese.

Es cierto que cuando dejamos de salir y yo hice todo eso, Paula, muy a menudo llevaba jerséis, chaquetas, pero casi nunca manga corta y si la llevaba se ponía muchas pulseras de distintos colores o relojes, supongo para evitar que lo viésemos.

En los pómulos tenía puntos, ponía de los cortes y también tenía moratones, la ira e impotencia recorrieron cada célula de mi organismo teniendo ganas de pegar una paliza a aquel ruin hombre que pudo causarle eso a mi pequeña.

Cogí una silla que había en un lado de la habitación y la acerque a la cama, supuse que Paula había escuchado el ruido y se giró para verme. No sabía que decir ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar, simplemente no me salían las palabras era todo tan complicado…

-Hola –conseguí decir en un hilo de voz.

-Hola –contestó Paula con una vocecilla apenas audible.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –seguí de algún modo una conversación que no sabía muy bien cómo manejar, se me hacía difícil verla así y no poder hacer nada para solucionarlo.

-No lo sé, estoy mareada y no sé qué hago aquí –respondió confusa, intento incorporarse pero soltó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando lo vio imposible. Cuando fui a posar mi mano sobre su hombro para colocarla se apartó con miedo.

-No.. no..

Podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, no quería que nadie la tocase..

…..

_**¡Huuuuolis! **_

_**¿Qué tal han ido las vacaciones? Las mías no han sido geniales pero no se puede decir que muy malas hahahaha.**_

_**Sé que he tardado muuuucho, pero en la playa y en el pueblo pues no tenía ordenador así que, miles de perdones!**_

_**Espero que os guste y no sé cuándo volveré a subir pero espero que pronto,**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Paula xx**_


	26. Chapter 26

Al sentir el roce de su piel automáticamente me aparté, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de los últimos meses volvieron a mi mente, no quería que me volviesen a hacer daño, no quería que me volviesen a tocar, tenía miedo, realmente, sentía pánico.

La cara de terror y asombro que mostraba Niall me hacía sentir estúpida pero no podía dejar que eso volviese a pasar, se me hacía raro confiar en un hombre ahora.

Niall se levantó y puso la silla a un lado, de manera bastante brusca, ¿Ira? ¿Rabia? ¿Enfado? Y aunque se sintiese así ¿Por qué tenía que estar así? ¿Qué razón había? Un fuerte portazo me sacó de mis preguntas, y a la vez las contestaba a todas.

En el fondo le extrañaba, extrañaba sentirme querida de la manera en la que él lo hacía, en qué pasase lo que pasase me sentía protegida, ante cualquier situación, pero yo… así, no atraería a nadie, quien querría estar con este saco de huesos amoratado…

_**Eleanor**_

Niall salió corriendo del hospital sin decir ni hacer nada, ¿dónde iría ahora? ¿Qué había pasado con Paula?

Paula me había contado lo que había sentido cuando Niall había intentado tocarla, tenía pánico a que un hombre la tocase y la entendía.

Busqué a Louis por toda la sala de espera pero no se le encontraba en ningún lugar.

-Els, ¿qué buscas? –dijo Zayn

-A Louis… No sé dónde está…

-Se fue con Harry para ver dónde iba Niall, llámale…

-Gracias –respondí mientras me apresuré a la salida marcando de móvil de Louis, ¿dónde demonios se habrían metido ahora?

Al tercer tono respondió:

-Els, voy ahora a por ti, espera.

A los cinco minutos había, llegado, venía sofocado, ¿qué mierdas pasaba?

-Louis? ¿Qué paso? –Le pregunté con inquietud.

Una mano agarró mi brazo.

-Tienes que venir conmigo –dijo.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Niall?

Mi voz mostraba signos de angustia, grietas cuando la última pregunta fue expulsada en un soplo de pánico. Oh dios, Niall. No puedes perder a Paula, no ahora.

"Ven conmigo, te lo explicaré en el camino."

No me molesté con mi sudadera, agarrando mi bolso, y a carreras de velocidad después de que Louis estaba en el vehículo que había sido dejado al correr. Me apresuré a entrar, tome el lugar del asiento del pasajero. El coche se puso en movimiento antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerme el cinturón, mirando ansiosamente a Louis algún tipo de explicación a su repentina llegada.

-Els, está perdido, Niall salió a buscar a David…

Mi estómago se cayó, agarrando firmemente los dedos la tela de la silla con las palabras apresuradas.

-Louis –Respondí para animarlo a continuar.

-Él lo encontró.

Nunca había experimentado un paseo en coche como este. Mi corazón estaba en mi boca, pulso latía mientras Louis prácticamente lo derribaba. Llegamos a un alto justo en las afueras de la ciudad. Yo no creo que nunca me había movido tan rápido, tropezando desde el coche y corriendo a la taberna desconocida que Louis me había informado que Niall estaba presente. La cantidad de peleas que habían tenido lugar en presencia de alcohol fue suficiente para ponerme fuera de beber de por vida.

-Els ¡espera cielo! No quiero que te hagan daño.

Mis palmas empujaron la pesada puerta, obligándola a cumplir y disparándome en el interior ocupado del entorno social. Mi mirada desesperada escudriñó la zona por mi objetivo de cabellera rubia. Lo único que deseaba era encontrarlo, detenerlo por hacer algo estúpido, detenerlo porque si seguía y Paula se enteraba, posiblemente no podría dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos abiertos cayeron en dos hombres. Sabía que era Niall. A pesar de que sus mechones rubios estaban ocultos de la vista bajo una capucha, su cuerpo delgado era algo que me daba la pista. Amplias manos agarraron la camisa de David, sosteniéndolo y forzándolo contra la pared del pasillo para los baños. Eran de la misma altura. Pero David no era nada en comparación con el hombre que en la actualidad le estaba clavando una mirada gélida. Mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando Niall tiró de David desde su posición inclinada, sólo un golpe agresivo contra la pared. Una mano en mi hombro tiró de mi visión aterradora. Louis miró hacia mí, siguiendo mi línea de visión para presenciar a su amigo sin concesiones arrastrando al hombre grande por el pasillo a oscuras. Corrí para capturarlo, los dos hombres no sabían que eran perseguidos por Louis y yo. Niall iba a perder el control. La puerta de salida de emergencia se abrió de par en par, el aire fresco de la mañana se infiltraba en la taberna. Seguí a Louis después de que había tomado la delantera. Había apenas salido antes de que Niall hubiera entregado un golpe fuerte al estómago de David, arrugando su cuerpo otra vez.

-Eres un desperdicio de espacio. –Escupió Niall -¿Qué clase de hombre golpea a una mujer?

Niall trató de guiarme hacia el interior, repitiéndose a sí mismo que nunca debió haberme traído. Me negué a moverme, incapaz de alejarme de la imagen delante de mí. La mano de Niall en el hombro estrecho de David, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras se elevó fuertemente su rodilla, impactando en el estómago una vez más.

-Por favor, Louis. Páralo.

Me quedé temblando de miedo cuando fui testigo de un muchacho que sabía que podía ser cariñoso y amable, repetidamente golpear al hombre que había marcado la piel de mi mejor amiga. David había parecido tan poderoso cuando la enfrentaba, causándola tanto daño... Pero ahora estaba irreconocible, tropezando en el suelo, incapaz de estar de pie mientras el puño de Niall impactaba en su mandíbula. Louis había cumplido con mi petición suplicando, agarrando los hombros de Niall, tirando de él. Sólo pude ver como Niall descuidadamente empujó a su amigo lejos, estaba demasiado absorto en infligir dolor a darse cuenta de quién era. Esta vez David, recibió una patada en el hombro, casi gritando de agonía. No me sorprendería si él se alejara con algunos huesos rotos, si podía caminar lejos. La forma en que Niall estaba acostado en él fue algo muy horrible. Esto iba a ir demasiado lejos. Traté de avanzar a los tres hombres, desesperada por hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Pero cese cuando Louis me detuvo con su mano, pronunciando hacia mí que me quedara.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo! –Bramó Niall.

Mi mano tapaba mi boca para ahogar los sollozos. La rabia que aparecía en Niall hizo que mi cuerpo sintiera un hormigueo poniendo mi piel de gallina. Niall estaba más determinante en esta ocasión.

-Detente. Harry detente, que estás asustando a Eleanor.

El azul familiar de los ojos desesperados brilló para mí cuando Louis usó su fuerza para obligar a Niall a voltear a mi dirección. Se veía completamente perdido por un segundo antes de que su rostro se endureciera una vez más.

"Llévatela. No quiero que ella vea esto".

Yo negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, las ondas oscuras nublaban mi vista antes de que los colocara en su lugar de nuevo.

-Vas a perderla. ¡Niall, vas a perder lo mejor que te ha pasado si no te detienes! Vas a perderla si se entera de esto… -dije entre sollozos, Niall para mí era mi hermano pequeño, y sabía que verlo así me dolía.

Sus nudillos estaban goteando rojo. El color simbolizado peligro. Y eso es lo que todo el mundo me había dicho. Niall era peligroso. Estaba vacío de emoción mientras me miraba, sosteniendo mi mirada cautiva. Las palabras de Louis parecían haber formado una especie de barrera, impidiendo que el próximo golpe hubiera probablemente dejado inconsciente a David. Mientras que la atención de Louis fue desviada él había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer una cobarde salida, tambaleándose sobre sus pies y correr lo mejor que podía por el callejón hacia la calle principal. David había permanecido en silencio a través de toda la prueba, tal vez se le había ocurrido que él nunca podría ganar. Si no hubiera sido por Louis y yo podría haber sido dejado el callejón en una bolsa para cadáveres. Niall fue retenido por la fuerza de perseguir a David; con los brazos sostenidos apretadamente en constricción. Sabía que iba a ser angustioso para él simplemente observar como David escapaba, privado de la posibilidad de infligirle un daño posiblemente fatal que él deseaba. Incluso desde mi posición podía oír el nombre de Paula usado como un calmante incentivo, un estímulo para evitar que la ira saliera una vez más. Yo había esperado con aprensión mientras pasaban los minutos, el sonido resonante de la respiración de Niall está constantemente controlado. Louis lo soltó, el foco de Niall se centró en mí. Yo despreciaba mi propia reacción a medida que avanzaba, mis pies al instante dieron un paso fuera de su alcance. Niall miró con preocupación a Louis que había llegado a estar al lado de mí.

-Louis, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué se aleja?

-Niall, ella está preocupada por ti y por su amiga… Mira como esta Paula por eso…

-No, no, no no me hables de Paula ahora, yo quería que estuviese conmigo, y.. y la fui a coger la mano y me.. me apartó –Niall tartamudeaba.

-Bueno, Louis, llévatele a casa y.. y ya si eso venís luego… –fui lo único que conseguí articular antes de dar la vuelta sobre mis pies y dirigirme a la puerta de emergencia para ir al hospital.

…

_**Hooola!**_

_**Como dije de una a dos semanas voy a tardar a subir capítulo o es lo que tengo pensado.**_

_**PD: La pelea es de una novela de una chica inglesa, Dark, y necesitábamos algo de acción, ¿verdad? jajajaja**_

_**Beeesos! Xxx**_


End file.
